


i'm yours (you're mine)

by kinky_bird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Magnus, Discussions of Murder, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Knotting, Lots of kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Omega Magnus Bane, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Some domestic fluff, Top Alec, Trust, a little hunger games-y but not?, a/b/o au, blowjob, fluffier than you'd expected, i mean barely any but def some, i mean the situation is kind of awkward so, mentions of mpreg, mentions of rape/non-con, mlm author, not super jace-friendly, nothing explicit or onscreen, resolved almost immediately, some pov outsider, the second chapter is everyone's reactions, they're all very protective and concerned, they're quickly cleared up tho, this didn't take place in canonverse at all, this is kind of dystopian and dark? but more in implications then content, waking up together, woops there's gonna be a third chapter now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_bird/pseuds/kinky_bird
Summary: The Games are barbaric and archaic.Magnus Bane has managed to go unclaimed every year. But this year, he has a stroke of bad luck.His heat's due.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **possible warning:** mentions of rape/non-con, although none happens to the main characters. there is an attempted rape/non-con, but it's not explicit. also this is a little dub-con? like not really tho, because while there is kind of a "fuck or die" vibe, they're both very explicit about the fact that they Want This  
>  basically, there's some consent issues and stuff even though i tried really hard to have them talk about all this a lot  
> so if any of that's triggering for you, or any situation wherein you feel someone is being pressured into sex even if they do want it, or whatever/something similar/idk, you may be sensitive to this?  
> i know this sounds a little ridiculous but i figure it's better to put a useless trigger warning that no one's going to take seriously then t o not put one up and then accidentally end up hurting someone soo...
> 
> **SOME AUTHORS WHO INSPIRED ME:** deathdario, thesorrowoflizards, and musicxlove. you all rock and i love you

 

 

The Games were barbaric. Archaic.

They were every two years, and they lasted three days, set in an underground facility that was designed to be inescapable. A maze of steel walls and rooms with beds, tests and traps of endurance and skill scattered through the wide halls.

Any unmated alpha or omega of age (“of age” being _thirteen_ ) could be thrown in by their families.

Alphas (and betas, to a lesser degree, although they sometimes fell prey to alphas themselves) were supposed to claim omegas, Mark them, to choose their mate. Get through the obstacles, symbolically “prove their worth” and “rightfully” claim their omega.

 _Officially,_ the rules say it had to be consensual. That both partners had to consent to what was essentially a life-time bond.

But there were no cameras in the facility. No enforcers. No protection.

Sometimes, hiding worked. But alphas could still find them, could still _smell_ them.

Omegas came out of the Games with bruises and hollow eyes, but all anyone cared about was the Mark.

One bite, and an alpha could force an omega to stay, like stealing the pelt from a selkie.

It’s the omegas who taught themselves how to _fight_ that came on unclaimed (but not unscathed).

 

Not all alphas were like that, of course.

Some of them would never claim an omega without consent. Some of them even defended those who couldn’t defend themselves. Some of them were decent human beings.

But it was all too rare.

Not uncommon, but uncommon _enough._ Uncommon enough to be unacceptable.

 

Magnus Bane had managed to go unclaimed every year.

He’d been one of the unlucky ones- he got thrown in early, after his mother died and his stepfather vanished. After a few years bouncing around the foster system, never staying in one place too long, they started entering him in the Games.

An omega who needed a family- and who better than an alpha?

He’d been very young. Too young.

(Thirteen. He’d been days over thirteen years old, _just_ old enough to legally be allowed in.)

He’d been lucky to get out untouched.

But as the years went by, he grew taller and stronger. Prettier, more _fertile._

And soon, he was old enough. Desirable enough.

But he’d _learned._ To hide, to be clever. To find which traps to stay near, how to sabotage them to make them nigh impossible to pass.

He learned to _fight._ Fight dirty. Kick them in the balls, punch them in the nose, pull their hair, do _anything_ to get away. Sucker punch them, lock doors, push them into booby traps- _anything._

And he always got away.

 

Alec Lightwood had only been in the Games a few times before.

He’d always hidden in a room in the corner, refusing to leave, refusing to choose anyone. The Games were barbaric, _horrible._ Alec hated them.

He always ran until he found the furthest room he could find in the furthest, most remote corner, and sat there, alone. Sometimes, he’d run into someone he knew and he might stick with them for a while, but for the most part, he just tried to forget where he was. What was happening.

One particular time- actually, the first time, the most terrifying- it had been on the third day, and an omega with bright red hair had run into the room, running from someone else. The girl had slammed the door closed, slumping against it… only to turn and see him. Smell him.

The look of absolute _terror_ in her eyes still haunted him.

He’d immediately backed away, back flat against the wall, trying to silently reassure her that he wasn’t going to touch her, come anywhere near her.

She hadn’t moved an inch, eyes wide and entire body tense against the door, not daring to leave.

They sat there until the end of the Games, on opposite sides of the room, not saying a word.

And when the night had ended, along with the Games, they both left in silence.

Later, he learned her name was Clary when she became his brother’s mate.

And Alec knew that Jace, even if he was kind of an asshole, would never force himself on anyone.

In fact, getting to know her (she never mentioned what had happened at the Games, and he never breathed a word either) it seemed more likely that the fiery redhead had claimed _him._

But they loved each other. They were happy together.  

Alec was happy for them.

 

But now, here he was in the Games again.

His parents were both councilors, and they hadn’t given him a choice. They’d insisted he had to claim a nice girl, get her pregnant, and continue the family line. It was what their family had done for countless generations, after all.

Alec hated it. Hated how they talked like people were just things to own.

The hallway lights shifted with the days, and they’d only just begun to light up. It was the morning of the second day.

Alec was running down one of the wide steel hallways, but they all looked the same. He had no idea where he was. He heard a crash and slid to a stop, looking up just in time to see someone fly from around the corner, hitting the ground hard.

He sprinted forward, turning around the corner only to see three or four alphas all converging on one room, snarling and clawing, trying to get in.

Alec rushed forward without thinking, practically tackling one of them. He punched the guy in the gut, following it up with a hit to the head, knocking him out.

The next guy pounced on him- Alec recognized this one. Sebastian Morgenstern, a sexist creep he’d gone to school with.

“You want the pretty little bitch for yourself, Lightwood?” he drawled, and Alec snarled, punching him right in the face as hard as he could.

He went down _hard,_ blood spraying from his nose. Not fatal, but he was definitely unconscious.

The last one was taken care of before Alec could even turn, taken down with a good punch- as evidenced by a loud _crack_ followed by a thud.

Alec turned to look into the room.

He was met with a sweeping kick to his legs, taking him by surprise and sending him sprawling to the floor. A foot prodded at his neck, keeping him down. He looked up, eyes wide and spreading his palms in surrender.

“Alexander!” the omega standing above him said, surprised. His foot jerked off Alec immediately, allowing him to breathe a little easier.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out, relieved. He hadn’t seen Magnus since the before the Games, as everyone was released separately. He’d been wondering if he was okay.

Magnus dropped his hands, uncurling his fists and grinning. “Thanks for the help,” he said, holding out a hand to help him up. “And sorry for knocking you over.”

Fuck. Even in the standard issued gray sweatpants and tank top, with limp hair and tired eyes, he looked beautiful.

Alec smiled back, unable to resist. He took his hand, letting his best friend pull him to his feet. “No problem,” he laughed.

(He tried not to think about the warmth of Magnus’s hands, how there were deceptively soft and _strong._ )

 

Magnus and Alec had been friends for a long time.

They’d met when they were kids- Magnus had been twelve, Alec eleven. They’d bonded over sharing their favorite books and playing elaborate imaginary games. They were inseparable from day one.

The rest, as they say, was history.

And as they’d grown up together… Alec couldn’t help but fall in love with him.

His beautiful smile and his kind eyes, his spicy scent and his soft laugh… And that was just _physical._ He was also just… _special._ He was kind and strong and _passionate,_ he was loyal and brave and funny and clever and- Alec could go on _forever._ And he trusted Magnus, trusted him in a way he trusted very few people.

Even before Magnus had presented as an omega, Alec had dreamed of being his mate, no matter what it meant for himself.

But it wasn’t meant to be, was it?

Magnus didn’t want that- to be owned. And Alec didn’t want to own him. That wasn’t how love worked.

And Alec being an alpha, Magnus being an omega, that’s all people would ever see. Alec would hold a power over him that he didn’t want to have.

And besides. Magnus was- well. He was _Magnus._

Beautiful and wild and strong, sweet and clever and _far_ out of Alec’s league.

More importantly, Magnus didn’t want him like that. And Alec valued his friendship far more than some impossible dream of a romance with him.

 

The rooms were all identical.

They all had a large, surprisingly comfortable bed in the corner, a coffee table with a bowl of fruit and some cloths, and some granola bars and water bottles thrown into the drawer. There was another table off to the side, with a few chairs pulled up to it.

It was like an impersonal hotel room. Quite the setup.

Magnus and Alec had slipped into one the rooms, closing the door firmly behind them.

They’d gotten pretty far away from the passed-out thugs who’d tried to jump him, and no one had seen them on their way here, so they were probably safe.

“Help me barricade it, will you?” Magnus said, sweeping all of the items off of the table and beginning to push it towards the door. “I would use the bed, but it’s fixed to the floor.”

Alec grabbed the chairs, dragging them towards the door. “You want to try and wait it out here, then?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Magnus said, helping Alec finish the barricade. “Sebastian was the only one specifically gunning for me, and he’s out cold. There’s a particularly good trap down the hallway, and the other way is a dead end, so hopefully, they won’t find us when they come looking.”

“Are you okay?”

Magnus smiled weakly, a bit of hair falling in his eyes. It was mostly unstyled and flat, as he didn’t exactly have access to hair products during the Games. “I’m fine,” he said, walking over to the bed and plopping down on the edge.

Alec sat down on the other end of the bed, tilting his head. “You sure?” he asked softly.

Magnus bit his lip, looking down at his hands, twitching in his lap. “For now,” he admitted. “But…”

He took a deep breath and looked back up at Alec, his eyes wide and worried- and _fuck,_ Alec realized, _scared._ “My heat is due,” Magnus confessed quietly. “Soon.”

Alec inhaled sharply. “How soon?”

“Tonight,” Magnus whispered, hunching his shoulders slightly. “Tomorrow morning at the very latest.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Alec said, letting out a shaky breath and raggedly running his fingers through his hair.

Heats could last up to a day, and even if they only came once a year or so, they could have devastating consequences.

An omega in heat would give off such a strong, attractive scent that it could easily lead half the alphas (and betas) in the facility straight to Magnus. And even the decent ones might not be able to resist the intoxicating scent of an omega in heat. It could drive them into a frenzy.

Even if Magnus wasn’t in such a vulnerable, weakened state, even with Alec’s help and the strategic choice of their room, they couldn’t fight off that many at once.

“Okay,” Alec began, trying to shake off the tremble in his voice, stumbling over the words. “So, I’ll stand guard at the door? You can barricade the door again, make sure I can’t get in… just in case I… I lost control. I mean, I _wouldn’t,_ but I- I don’t want to take any chances. You probably- you probably won’t be able to-”

“Alec,” Magnus interrupted quietly.

“-to defend yourself like… like that,” Alec continued, refusing to look at him, “But I swear, no one will- I won’t _let_ anyone-”

“ _Alec,_ ” Magnus said forcefully.

Alec turned, falling silent and giving him a helpless look.

“You can’t take on the whole facility,” Magnus said gently, like he wasn’t talking about the very real possibility that he’d be- he’d be- _fuck._ Alec wanted to puke. “You know that.”

“I can try,” he whispered.

Magnus shifts closer, shaking hands covering Alec’s comfortingly. “Alec,” he said again, still quiet. “I… I want it to be you.”

“W-what?” Alec asked, shocked.

Magnus’s eyes closed for a moment. “It’s going to be someone,” he said, keeping his voice steady as he tried not to show how afraid he was. “I’m- I’m going into heat. During the _Games._ It’ll be somebody, Alexander. And… I want it to be you.”

 _It’s going to be someone._ Alec wanted to laugh, to cry, to scream. An omega in heat would draw every alpha in a half-mile radius. The facility was _big,_ not big enough.

But a _claimed_ omega. A claimed omega would be safe. Even one in heat.

The scent of another alpha, marking him as taken, would deter any others.

Because people were _assholes_ and respected the alpha claiming an omega more than the person themselves. More than _Magnus._

But it was true.

If Magnus were already taken by an alpha…

He’d be safe.

 

“I can’t…” Alec breathed, distressed, “I can’t _hurt you_ like that, I can’t do that to you…”

“You’d be _saving me,_ ” Magnus said softly, urgently. “I _trust you,_ Alexander. I know you’d never hurt me, or touch me without my consent. I know you’d never treat me like an _object.”_

His gaze fell to their clasped hands. Alec squeezed them gently, trying to comfort his friend without words.

“If I’m going to be bonded for life to someone, I want it to be _you._ ”

Alec opened his mouth, but he was speechless. The amount of _trust…_ And this was _Magnus,_ it was everything he’d ever wanted but _wrong._ So terribly wrong.

Magnus’s voice dropped to a whisper, and he finally looked back up to meet Alec’s eyes. “I want it to be someone I trust. Someone I love.”

Alec’s breath left his lungs. “You- you _love_ me?”

Magnus gave him a pleading look. “Please,” he said. “I know it’s- I know it’s a lot to ask. A _lot._ But please- _please,_ Alec.”

After a long, silent moment, Magnus looked away, withdrawing his shaking hands. Uncertainty and shame flickered across his face as he began to distance himself, seeing how shocked and still Alec had become. Magnus had no idea what he was thinking.

“You don’t have to,” he said. “You know I’d never make you, I don’t… I know that it’s a life-time commitment, and…” he swallowed, worrying at his lip again, “I don’t know if there’s another way, but… don’t feel... _obligated…”_

He couldn’t stop his nervous rambling- Alec wasn’t _saying_ anything, he was just staring, and Magnus- panic was building in his chest, a million questions silently flying through his head.

_Had he ruined their friendship? What was he going to do? Was Alec going to leave him here? Was Alec going to help him- fuck, what would happen if he did? What would being Alec’s mate be like? What was he going to do if Alec left? What if someone got into the room? How could Magnus fight back? What if he couldn’t? What was Magnus going to do? What could he do? What if-?_

Alec gently took Magnus’s hands again, cupping them between his own. Magnus fell silent, breath catching in his throat.

Alec leant forward, meeting his eyes. “Magnus,” he said, the soft whisper ringing in the sudden silence. “May I… may I kiss you?”

Magnus’s lips parted in surprise, but he didn’t even have to think about it. Even if they were in a less than pleasant situation, Magnus had- god, he’d dreamed of this moment. He’d never expected it to happen, never expected Alec to _want_ to kiss him, but…

He gave a tiny nod, unable to help how his breath hitched.

Alec closed the rest of the space between them, pressing their lips together softly.

“I love you, too,” he murmured into his lips, hand coming up to gently cup his face.

Magnus let out a small gasp, hands fluttering, unsure at Alec’s sides. Alec’s arms hesitantly wound around him, pausing frequently as if waiting for permission. Magnus leaned closer, arms sliding around Alec’s waist and deepening the kiss, letting the alpha pull him closer.

When they finally broke apart, breathless and eyes locked, they were still loosely wrapped around each other, their breath mingling. Alec pulled him closer into a tight hug, letting Magnus’s sweet, familiar scent surround him.

Magnus shuddered in his arms, burying his face in Alec’s neck, inhaling the alpha’s warm, soothing scent and nuzzling closer.

He felt safe in his best friend’s arms.

They sat like that for what felt like hours (although it couldn’t have been much longer than minutes) before Magnus pulled away. “Does this mean- you’re going to do it?” he asked. “Claim me?”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, hand rubbing small circles on his lower back. “Are you sure you want me to do this?”

“I’m sure,” Magnus said firmly.

“We’d be bonded,” Alec reminded him anxiously. “Bonded for life. You’d be stuck with me.”

Magnus’s lips curled into a small smile. “I’ve basically been in love with you since middle school,” he laughed. “I’m not the one who’s stuck.”

Alec’s eyes went wide again. “In love with me? Like, _romantically?"_

Magnus leant back slightly. “I’m sorry,” he said uncertaintly, “Is that- it that weird?”

“It’s not weird,” Alec reassured, gently tugging him closer again. “I was just- surprised, is all. I never know you felt the same way I did.”

Magnus looked away, blinking a little rapidly. He swallowed hard.

Alec’s instincts were screaming to pull the omega close and keep him safe. Make him feel better.

“It’s not… creepy?” Magnus asked hesitantly. “Your best friend having a crush on you this whole time?”

Alec knew that Magnus could take care of himself, but Alec wanted to protect him anyway. Comfort him, assure him that he was anything but creepy. He was- he was…

“No,” he said, one hand untangling from their embrace to cup his cheek. “And if it is, then I’m creepy, too.”

Magnus laughed, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

“You know it also means… we’d have to have sex, right?” Alec asked, blushing slightly.

“Yes,” Magnus said, unable to hold back a little giggle, “I was aware that becoming your mate would entail sex. It’s not exactly… a drawback, anyway.” He winked, trying to keep the mood light. “I mean, look at you- you’re gorgeous.”

Alec ducked his head, biting back a smile. “It’s not really a drawback for me, either,” he admitted. “You’re beautiful.”

He didn’t even notice his best friend’s cheeks flushing light pink, just continuing. “I just… I wish this could’ve been under better circumstances. I wish I would’ve confessed my feelings for you sooner, given you the romantic first time you deserve.”

Magnus gave him a small smile, heart beating like a hummingbird in a cage. “That’s very sweet of you, darling,” he said. “I wish things were better, too. But I’m glad… I’m glad you’re here now.”

Alec beamed.

“Are _you_ sure?” Magnus asked after a moment. “It’s like you said. For life.”

“I know,” Alec said softly. “I… I think I’d like that.”

Not waiting for an answer, Alec leaned forward to kiss him again, sweet and chaste, tilting his head down slightly to capture Magnus’s soft lips fully.

Magnus kissed back earnestly, arms still slung around Alec’s waist.

When they separated, lips reddened and cheeks flushed, Magnus said breathlessly, “Like what?”

“Hmm?” Alec mumbled, still staring at Magnus, vaguely dazed, as if drinking at his presence.

“You said… you’d like that. Like what?” Magnus repeated.

“A life with you,” Alec said, thumb stroking Magnus’s cheekbone gently. “I’d like a life with you.”

“With what?” Magnus asked. “Kids? A family? Or just.. us?”

“I don’t know,” Alec admitted, the soothing movement of his thumb continuing. “I think I’d like kids, someday… But it’s up to you.”

“Me?”

Alec gave him a bashful look. His gaze accidentally dropped to the omega’s abdomen for a moment before quickly shooting back up to his face, blush dusting his cheeks. “Well, we could adopt, I guess,” he said, valiantly ignoring his slip, “If you even _want_ kids…”

“I’d like that,” Magnus admitted softly.

He wondered what it would be like. Being Alec’s mate… being pregnant with his child. Somehow, the thought didn’t terrify him. It was actually… the idea of bearing Alexander’s child seemed somewhat… pleasant.

Not now, not anytime soon. But someday... some day in the distant future... 

He shivered. “Yeah,” he said. “I’d… I’d really like that. Someday.”

“Someday,” Alec agreed, eyes warm and soft.

This was… surreal.

Alec was curled up with his best friend, with _Magnus,_ and he was _kissing_ him and talking about… living together, starting a family. Hell, they were good as getting married soon. After all, being mates was for life. It was a bond that was extremely hard to sever.

Then, Alec couldn’t imagine ever wanting to cut himself off from Magnus. Unless Magnus wanted to, of course.

But Alec was beginning to get the idea that maybe Magnus didn’t want that either.

This time, Magnus kissed _him,_ one hand trailing up his back to clutch between his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. Alec was a warm, comforting weight pressed up against him, all gentle hands and warm lips.

Magnus found his eyes fluttering shut as Alec’s tongue cautiously slipped between Magnus’s lips, exploring his mouth. Magnus returned the favor with a soft, muffled moan, deepening the kiss.

Alec pulled him into his lap, never parting their lips. Magnus hummed happily, shifting to straddle the alpha’s hips.

Alec’s arms curled all the way around him, holding him tighter. The room was silent except for the slick noise of their lips moving together, the muffled moans between them.

The kiss eventually broke off naturally, leaving them entwined and pressed close, foreheads resting against each other.

One of Alec’s hands slid down his back, gently caressing his palm down the omega’s side. He could feel trembles race through Magnus’s body as his fingers trailed down the omega’s back, tracing the notches of his spine and dipping into the small of his back.

It was heart-wrenchingly _intimate,_ the way his hands reverently caressed Magnus’s body.

“I never thought… I never thought I’d get to touch you like this,” Alec murmured, his voice a low and rough whisper. Magnus shivered happily in his arms, trembling under Alec’s gentle touch.

“You’ve… you’ve thought about this, then?” Magnus asked softly. “Touching me?”

Alec’s hands jerked away. “I- I,” he stuttered. “Not like, in a creepy way,” he blurted out, sounding embarrassed and a little guilty. “I mean- I’d never- I’m not…!”

Magnus gave a soft laugh, untangling an arm from their embrace to clasp his hand in Alec’s. “It’s alright,” he said, bringing their hands close to him again. “I… You’re welcome to touch me, Alexander. Anywhere you want.”

His voice was light and flirtatious, apparently unbothered by the fact Alec had wanted to… touch him like this. For years.

“You don’t mind?” Alec asked, hesitantly allowing his hand to settle on Magnus’s hipbone. His fingers stroked the soft, worn skin in the hollow of his hip. The gesture was small, but highly appreciated.

“No,” Magnus admitted quietly, ducking his head almost _shyly._ “Not at all. I… Alexander, I don’t mind… being intimate with you. I told you, you’re- you’re my best friend. I trust you.”

He looked up again, a slight pink flush sitting high on his cheekbones. “I… I love you, remember?”

Alec gave him an open, vulnerable look, his hazel eyes wide and awed. “I…” he leant down and pressed a firm, comforting kiss to Magnus’s forehead. “I love you, too,” he whispered. “So much, Magnus.”

Magnus let his eyes fall closed for a moment, before pulling away to look at the alpha properly. “You… Really?”

“Yeah. Really,” Alec confessed breathlessly. “And I do… romantically. I love you _romantically._ ”

Magnus nodded, blinking away happy tears. “I love you, too, Alexander. Romantically. Definitely romantically.”

He felt like his heart was bursting in his chest. Truth be told, he’d loved Alec for a long time. The alpha was unlike any other he’d ever met- he was caring and kind, he was loyal and brave and he stood up for what was _right._ Not to mention he was fucking gorgeous.

And… they were friends. _Close_ friends. Magnus knew almost everything about Alec that there was to know, and Alec knew more about him than anyone else ever had. Magnus trusted him. Trusted him _deeply._

There was no one that Magnus would rather belong to.

Actually, that was the best part- Alec would never treat him like that, like he was cattle. Magnus wouldn’t _belong_ to him at all- not like that, anyway. Not like a _thing_ to be owned.

Magnus’s mind zapped back to the present as Alec let out a soft groan, his restraint apparently snapping as he swooped forward and captured Magnus’s lips with his own. Magnus immediately responded, kissing back eagerly and moaning into the alpha’s mouth.

“I- _mm…_ ” Magnus murmured into his lips, pulling away slightly and blinking his dark, warm eyes open. “You’re mine now,” he teased, grinning.

“Yours,” Alec agreed seriously, pressing a quick, soft kiss to Magnus’s kiss-swollen lips.

Magnus laughed, feeling a warmth in his chest that he barely recognized. His hands came up to cup either side of Alec’s face, pulling him into another kiss, fierce and full of emotion.

Alec leaned back slightly, Magnus following until Alec was lying on his back, Magnus lying on top of him and in his arms. They exchanged soft, smiling kisses, pressing countless kisses to each other’s lips.

“I’m… _nn…_ yours, too, y’know…” Magnus managed between kisses, barely pausing to breathe.

“M-mine…” Alec repeated, almost unsure, pulling away to give Magnus a soft, almost dazed look. He was looking up at him like Magnus was an actual angel, resting in his arms.

His adorable, crooked grin appeared, and he leant up, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s cheek.

“Yours,” Magnus agreed, a slow smile curling his lips again. He bowed his head, nuzzling into Alec’s neck.

Magnus let out a long breath, his face buried in his alpha’s neck, Alec’s arms soundly wrapped around him.

 

They stayed like that for what was probably hours, cuddling on the bed and talking, exchanging sweet kisses.

They talked about what they were going to do, how they could make this work.

They talked about how they were already roommates, and it wouldn't be hard to move into the same bedroom and they could _sleep together_ and cuddle ~~and have sex~~ and it would basically be a sleepover between best friends, except forever (and less platonic).

They talked about how they were going to complete the bond, how they were both nervous, about if they could find another way… (Alec promised to make love to him, make sure there wasn’t even a moment of pain or discomfort.)

They talked about everything, about they love each other, about how they are equals and best friends and so much _more._

And it’s kind of amazing- because they’d both sworn never to take a mate during the Games, but here they were, in a barricaded room, ready to claim each other.

But _there_ was the difference.

They were claiming _each other._

Magnus had sworn to never be _forced,_ chained and taken against his will- and Alec had sworn never to claim someone like they were an object. The very idea was repulsive.

But they weren’t. Magnus was giving himself willingly, and Alec was doing the same. They trusted each other.

And even if Alec wished dearly that they could’ve done this differently, that he’d courted Magnus right and given him the romantic mating he deserved, given them time to adjust to their new relationship before such a big step… he couldn’t bring himself to regret becoming Magnus’s mate.

And Magnus- Magnus didn’t regret it either. He wanted this, _wanted_ Alec to take him. Kiss him, knot him, Mark him… because it was Alec, it was _his Alexander,_ and if there was anyone in the world that Magnus trusted with this, anyone Magnus would want this with, it would be Alec, without a question.

They eventually fell into a comfortable silence, Magnus slumped against his chest and the alpha’s arms curled around him.

It was warm. They could almost forget where they were. Forget what was happening, and why.

For now, they were just two best friends- more than friends- entwined together, breathing synched and a quiet calm between them.

Awaiting the storm.

 

Eventually, of course, Magnus’s heat began.

It started slow. Subtle. He began to shiver, suddenly noticing Alec’s scent, feeling just how _close_ he was. He felt a little hot, a little uncomfortable.

He nuzzled into the alpha’s neck, inhaling his calming scent.

But the heat returned with a vengeance, making him groan and crowd closer to the alpha, shivering. His ass felt slick and open, body already eager to be taken.

He’d never indulged during his heats before, instead suffering through the pain alone. The scent of an actual alpha, so _close,_ during his heat was driving his neglected body mad.

“It’s starting, isn’t it?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus nodded against his shoulder, hiding his face. It was humiliating, losing control like this, but… this was Alec. It was okay.

Magnus’s skin felt flushed and feverish, but every touch of Alec’s hands was a small rush of cool relief.

Magnus moaned softly as he felt Alec’s hands slide under his shirt, soothingly petting up his sides.

Alec shifted slightly, groaning under his breath.

Magnus’s scent was warm and sweet and spicy- and combined with the feeling of his warm, solid body pressed against Alec’s, Alec was unbelievably tempted. He _wanted_ the omega.

Every alpha instinct in him was begging to pin Magnus down and _take_ him- make love to him, make him feel good, fill him up.

His thoughts were screaming _mate, mate, claim your mate, claim him he’s yours-_

And god, he looked beautiful. His warm brown eyes, dazed and happy, his dark hair, soft and fluffy looking, his parted lips pink and kissable.

Alec was hard, his cock twitching against the confines of his sweatpants. But he restrained himself, making no move to pull Magnus closer or push him to the mattress. He was going to go at Magnus’s pace, and no faster.

Arms slung around Alec’s shoulders, Magnus’s pulled himself closer to the alpha, a soft gasp pulled from his lips as his cock pressed against Alec’s crotch. He could _feel_ it, feel how hard his alpha was.

Heat was building in his abdomen, making him shiver in Alec’s grip. He clutched at the alpha, grinding his ass down against him, moaning as he felt Alec’s cock twitch through the thin fabric of the sweats.

“C’mon, gorgeous,” Magnus panted, giving him a breathless grin. “Keep your promise.”

He kissed Alec, deep and messy, tongue licking into his mouth. And when he pulled away- just barely out, “ _Fuck me._ ”

His pupils were dilated. His heat was definitely getting worse.

The scent of his slick got stronger, and Magnus moaned, hips rocking into Alec’s again. His hands scrabbled at Alec’s shirt, trying to get it off. Alec helped him out, pulling away long enough to tug it off before the omega was desperately pulling him down again, kissing him.

“Please…” Magnus whimpered. “I need you, Alexander.”

Alec gently removed the omega from his lap, pushing him back so he was sitting on the bed. Magnus didn’t resist, moaning as Alec ripped his shirt off. _Fuck,_ he smelled so good. He practically smelled _ripe,_ aroused and ready to be taken.

The thrumming heat was getting worse, making Magnus groan loudly, hands clumsily going to his own pants to shove them down.

The alpha’s big hands went to his hips, sliding down the sweatpants much gentler than Magnus had been doing. Then he pulled his own off.

Magnus could’ve sworn the heat pulsing through him got more intense just _looking_ at Alec- his firm muscles, warm hazel eyes gleaming with lust and adoration as his gaze raked down the omega’s body, and oh _fuck,_ his cock… Magnus knew that alphas tended to have big dicks, but holy _shit._

Magnus fell back against the bed, moaning as he spread his legs as far as he could, looking up at Alec and batting his eyelashes.

The sight of Magnus like this knocked the breath from Alec’s lungs.

Fuck. _Fuck._ Magnus was beautiful. The bronze color of his sweat-dampened skin, his broad chest rising and falling with his fast breaths, his dusky nipples perked against the cool air, his expression slack with pleasure. His long, pretty legs were parted for Alec, knees bent and quivering thighs spread and dripping slick, exposing his twitching, leaking hole and throbbing cock.

“Fuck me,” Magnus whined, voice breathy and higher than normal. His hand snaked down grip his own cock- and _fuck,_ it was even thicker than Alec had imagined, dripping and perfect in the omega’s hand. His delicate but strong hands wrapped around his own stiff length, pulling a desperate gasp from his lips as he began to stroke and pump himself.

Alec couldn’t resist anymore. Magnus was so beautiful and perfect, and he was so fucking _willing._ He wanted this as badly as Alec did.

 And _god,_ did Alec want it.

Alec _pounced_ on him, savoring the sweet, breathless sound the movement knocked out of Magnus.

He smashed his lips against Magnus’s as he ran his fingers though Magnus’s soft hair, gripping it and tugging it lightly, making Magnus moan against his mouth.

Their bodies were pressed together from chest to toe, Alec’s hard cock rubbing teasingly against the sensitive inner curve of Magnus’s thighs.

The heat twisting through the omega’s body was building, getting hotter, slick leaking between his legs.

“Al-alexander,” he whimpered. “Please. _Please…”_

“Shh,” Alec said softly. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Alec’s hands released his hair to travel down his body, soothingly rubbing at his sides. Magnus closed his eyes, feeling Alec’s hands curl around his thighs, fingers pressing against the damp skin. They trailed closer to Magnus’s hole, the pads of his fingers pressing against Magnus’s sensitive, puffy rim as if to test the give.

They slid in almost immediately with no resistance, punching a sharp gasp from Magnus as two thick fingers slid into him with no preparation. He was so loose and wet, the fact that Alec was knuckle deep in him didn’t even _hurt._

Magnus rolled his head back on the pillows, exposing his long neck and clawing at the sheets as Alec pushed his fingers deeper.

Alec groaned, unconsciously licking his lips as he slid in another finger with little resistance, working them into Magnus’s tight, slick heat.

He bent up to kiss Magnus’s chest. It was a bit of an awkward angle, but Alec was tall and his arms were long, so he made it work- kissing up Magnus’s chest, fingers scissoring inside his ass, stretching him open and licking at his perky nipples, nipping gently at the sensitive nubs and sending electric little shockwaves of pleasure directly to Magnus’s dick.

Magnus trembled eagerly underneath him, a series of soft, needy whimpers and breathy gasps of the alpha’s name spilling from his lips. His hips rocked into Alec’s fingers, hands still clutching at the sheets on either side of him.

After leaving a fair number of hickeys scattered on Magnus’s broad chest, gently tugging on Magnus’s nipples with his teeth, Alec finally withdrew his fingers, gently pulling them from the omega’s body.

His lips withdrew, too, leaving one last kiss to each of Magnus’s sensitive nipples, making him jerk slightly in protest.

Tension coiled tightly in Magnus’s abdomen, buzzing hotly under his skin. “A… _aaah…_ Alexander, please…”

Alec gently placed his large hands on Magnus’s hips, positioning himself carefully over the omega’s body. Magnus whimpered in anticipation, trembling softly under the alpha’s grip.

“Are you sure about this?” Alec asked softly, breathing heavily. His whole body was screaming with the urge to shove his cock into the omega, to _claim_ Magnus as his own. But he had to make sure.

“Ye _-ess…!”_ Magnus pleaded, voice breaking halfway through. “ _Yes._ Take me, Alec, please, I want you…!”

The thick, weeping head of Alec’s cock pressed gently against Magnus’s slick opening.

Magnus threw his head back, biting back another needy moan.

Alec was trembling with the effort to hold back. Just as his hips inched forward, pulling a bone-deep groan from the omega, he jerked them back again as a startled thought occurred to him.

“ _Al_ -ec,” Magnus moaned in complaint, but Alec pulled the tip of his dick from Magnus anyway.

“Condoms!” he blurted.

Magnus groaned. “Alec, we… we don’t have any. We don’t _need_ any, come on, just _fuck me._ ”

“What if- what if you get pregnant?” Alec asked, voice getting rougher. He couldn’t help it. Magnus smelled fucking delicious, his lithe, muscular body so close and touchable and _damn it,_ Alec wanted him.

Magnus’s hands flew up to either side of Alec’s face, gently pulling him down into a kiss. Alec didn’t resist, but he didn’t let it get too intense, either.

When they finally separated, Alec’s eyes were helplessly drawn to Magnus’s shining, kiss-bitten lips. Magnus took a deep, calming breath. The effort of keeping a relatively clear head and not focusing on how _empty_ he felt was considerable, but he managed.

“If I get pregnant, I get pregnant. I trust you, Alexander.”

And it was true. Magnus wasn’t ready for that, for _kids_ and a family. He was young. But this was Alec.

He would stand by Magnus no matter what. If they were to have a child, Alec would support him no matter what he decided- even if he chose to get an abortion, or give the child up, Alec would always have his back.

The world was unfair, but if there was anyone Magnus could face it with, it was Alec. No matter what happened.

“There’s nothing we can do about it anyway,” Magnus said, trying to reassure him. “We can’t get any supplies from in here. So… you can either claim me, or not.”

A part of him was actually afraid Alec would push him away. That even after everything, all the build-up, Alec would change his mind and leave him here alone.

Alec hesitated, but only for a moment. Then, he leant down and drew the omega into a kiss, slow and sweet. His arms slid around Magnus’s waist, pulling him up against his chest.

Magnus gasped softly against his lips. His abused nipples rubbed against Alec’s firm chest, his arms loosely wrapped around Alec’s waist as he clung to the alpha to stay upright.

Magnus barely even noticed when Alec positioned his hips again, ready to push into the omega’s tight hole.

But then, Alec was sliding into him, his thick alpha cock stretching Magnus open. Alec groaned loudly, forcing his hips to keep a slow, steady pace as he sank into the omega’s tight, slick heat.

He could _actually feel_ Magnus’s rim stretching around him, sliding past the head of Alec’s cock as he sank further in, and after what felt like hours, clenching around the base of his dick.

 _Fuck,_ he was… he was _tight._ Alec couldn’t even express how good Magnus felt around him. He was hot and perfect, clenching around Alec’s cock tighter than anything he’d ever felt.

And the beautiful, needy little noises Magnus was making, his body trembling and tensing in the Alec’s arms. Alec was finally all the way inside him, balls pressed against Magnus’s bare ass, the mushroom head of his cock pressed tantalizingly close to Magnus’s sweet spot.

He paused to let the omega (and himself) adjust.

 

Magnus could barely _breathe._

Alec felt fucking huge; his delicious cock splitting Magnus open in the best way possible. He was much, much thicker than Magnus had expected, and the omega could feel _every bare, throbbing inch._

He’d never done this before. He’d had _sex_ before, but not like this.

He’d fooled around a few times, usually with woman and other omegas. He’d even been fucked by a beta once, but he’d had control the whole time, riding him until they were both spent. And even then, he’d used protection.

But none of them had meant anything. And none of them had been with an _alpha._

Not to mention Magnus was in _heat._ And after years spending his heat miserable and alone…

He was violently pulled from his thoughts by Alec’s hips jerking forward, jostling his cock inside him.

Magnus gave a startled clench around him, moaning loudly. Alec’s cock was big enough that the omega could barely clench around him, the intense feeling of fullness stretching him so good and perfect that it felt futile to even try.

The heat flushing through his body was dimmed, faded to a constant background pulsing. Alec’s gentle hands mapped up Magnus’s back, lowering him back down on the sheets even as his hips continued to rock into Magnus’s.

Once Magnus’s back was flat on the sheets, Alec straightened up, planting his hands deliberately on either side of the omega’s body.

He gave Magnus a wicked, lopsided grin.

And then he roughly pulled his hips back, then _thrust_ into Magnus, deep and fast. He kept up a rhythm, fucking him hard.

Magnus clawed at the sheets, fingers bunching up at the cloth and desperately grasping at them as if they could give him something to hang onto. He arched his hips, trying to get Alec deeper.

He couldn’t do much but writhe and moan helplessly under the ruthless onslaught of thrusts, but when he moved his hips, he managed to change the angle _just_ enough that Alec’s cock was repeatedly ramming into his prostate.

Magnus’s spine bowed as he cried out, moaning his alpha’s name with enthusiasm. “ _Yes,_ yes, _ah,_ right there, _fuck,_ Alexander, _Alec, pl-please…!”_

Alec lowered his body over Magnus’s, pressing their chests together and changing the angle, circling his hips _just so_ to sink a little deeper into the omega with each thrust. Their bodies were pressed so close that Magnus’s cock rubbed against Alec’s abs with every thrust of his hips, the delicious friction adding to the overwhelming waves of pleasure.

Their lips met, Alec’s tongue slipping between Magnus’s lips. They kissed languidly, a juxtaposition to the rough push-and-pull of Alec’s cock inside him.

Magnus’s body was tingling and burning with heat. His orgasm was simmering just below the surface, ready to tip him over the edge. His thighs were quivering and dripping with the slick leaking out of him.

Alec felt unbelievably close, too, Magnus’s tight heat gripping his member and making him groan happily into Magnus’s lips.

Time seemed to blend together for them- they could’ve spent hours like this, grinding against each other, gasping and moaning against each other’s mouths, Magnus’s hands roaming Alec’s body, clawing at his back as the thrusts got rougher, faster.

Magnus wasn’t sure what pushed him over- the delicious thrusts of his alpha’s hips, the low, sexy sounds Alec was making, the way his warm lips felt on Magnus’s, the way their bodies slid together- all he knew was, one moment he was moaning and whimpering under the alpha, and the next his body was jerking and spasming uncontrollably, hot pleasure welling up inside and washing over him, overtaking all his senses.

He came hard with Alexander’s name on his lips, fingernails digging into the alpha’s back. 

He could feel his body tightening, slick inner muscles clenching down and spasming desperately around the thick intrusion.

Alec could feel the wetness of Magnus’s cum between them, feel how _impossibly_ tighter he got as he writhed under Alec, wide brown eyes dazed and clouded with pleasure. He stared sightlessly at the ceiling, moaning as Alec didn’t let up, continuing mercilessly pound into the omega.

He _couldn’t_ stop, not when he was _so fucking close._ Close to release- and close to _Magnus,_ close and intimate with the love of his life.

Magnus didn’t seem to be complaining, whimpering as his aching body gladly responded to Alec fucking him through it.

Alec let out a primal noise, loud and low and breathless, grinding his hips forward.

Magnus gasped out another breath. The sensations hadn’t let up- he’d already orgasmed, but the heat hadn’t receded, his body was still burning with pleasure. He could feel Alec’s cock inside him, feel the base beginning to swell.

His rim was stretched a little wider with each thrust, until Alec’s knot was growing steadily enough to make a slick _pop_ noise with every thrust in and out.

“A.. _aah…! Ah..al..alexander… alpha, please…”_ Magnus’s breaths were coming in disjointed, pleasure-filled whines and helpless gasps, stuttering out incoherent pleas for _more._

Alec threw one of Magnus’s legs over his shoulder, hoisting him up and changing the angle drastically. Magnus screamed, throwing his head back against the sheets almost _violently._

Alec hadn’t thought he could go deeper, but… _fuck._

His thrusts were sharp and frantic, cock pulsing and hot with need inside Magnus, knot swelling slowly but surely.

Alec hitched the omega’s other leg up, mercilessly thrusting as hard as he could as tears sparked at Magnus’s eyes. Magnus was gorgeous, chest heaving and legs splayed out in a wide V over Alec’s shoulders. Alec lost himself in the rhythm, fucking his mate roughly and listening to his loud moaning.

Alec’s thrusts rocked Magnus’s whole body, rocked the whole _bed._

All Magnus could feel was the angle of Alec’s cock sliding in and out of him, rough and fast. His knot was catching on his rim so that Alec could barely pound in and out of his ass, struggling to push his knot back into Magnus’s hole with each rough thrust.

And then, his knot was too big to pull from Magnus’s tight ass, swelling mercilessly inside him and locking their bodies together.

Magnus trembled through another orgasm, coming on Alexander’s cock with an _obscene_ wail, his flushed, heavy dick dribbling and still untouched between them. His nails left red marks on Alec’s pale, broad back, his tight ass squeezing desperately around Alec’s knot.

That was the last straw for Alec- he practically _roared_ as his cock slammed into Magnus, back arching and throwing his shoulders back as he _came._

Magnus made a high, breathless noise, feeling the big knot inside him throb, feeling the thick ropes of cum shoot into him. The knot kept him plugged up, stopping the alpha’s seed from dripping out of him. His body seized under the new stimulation, but thanks to the heat, he could handle it.

Every omega instinct in him was purring with satisfaction, loving the feeling of being completely filled by his alpha, knotted and bred full.

Being with an alpha had never been something Magnus wanted. Whatever his biology said, he’d never had any intentions of being _anyone’s_ slave. Anyone’s toy.

He’d always figured that if society got the better of him eventually- through the Games, or something else- he’d suffer through it. He’d withstand it. It’d be ordeal- finding someone he could stand, someone who would allow him at least some form of freedom. But Magnus would endure.

He would fight, he would suffer. Not enjoy himself.

But this was… it was completely different.

Not only was it _extremely_ pleasurable and completely consensual, but…

Hell, it was surreal.

Alec was his _best friend,_ the guy he’d known since they were little kids, the guy who’d always stood by him, and had always been supportive and… just amazing. They’d always turned to each other when things got hard. They’d had movie marathons and sleepovers, they’d told each other everything.

(Alec remembered when he’d started to go through puberty, and he’d lay awake trying not to think about how warm and desirable Magnus’s scent was, trying not to think of _Magnus,_ beautiful and soft and strong, what his hips would feel like in Alec’s hands, how his cock would feel in Alec’s mouth, what his lips would taste like-?

And he’d feel guilty for ages, because what gave him the right to think about his friend like that? Didn’t Magnus get enough of that already? And he was more than just _sex,_ he was… he was a _person,_ a wonderful person, not a wet dream for Alec to moon over.)

Sure, there’d been times. Times when Magnus had allowed himself to imagine. To fantasize.

He let himself imagine Alec’s hands on his body, Alec’s lips on his skin, let himself imagine that he would get to _choose._

But he never thought that Alec would _choose him._

Sure, under extenuating circumstances. But he’d confessed that he loved Magnus, too, hadn’t he?

And now, here they were. Pressed close together, wrecked and ruined and intertwined perfectly.

And it was a thousand times better than either of them had ever imagined.

And Alec- Alec, an _alpha-_ holding him, _fucking_ him. Knotting him.

This wasn’t just some alpha, someone trying to control him, tame him. It was _Alec’s_ hands on his body, Alec’s knot stuffing his ass full, Alec's seed filling him so well. It was _Alec’s_ chest he was pressed against, Alec’s teeth brushing his skin, ready to Mark him.

Alec’s hips were still moved in unconscious little circles, ignoring the cum smeared on his lower abs. He leant down to brush his lips against Magnus’s again.

And thanks to his heat, Magnus was still hard, whimpering softly and trembling as Alec’s cock split him open and stuffed him full.

Alec gently slid Magnus’s legs down so they were loosely wrapped around his waist. Magnus winced as his thighs tingled, muscles tired. But he still didn’t relax them, clenching around Alec eagerly. Even if his body was tired, his heat persisted. He needed _more._

He would never get enough of this, anyway- Alec’s arms around him. Being held by his alpha.

They weren’t even mated yet, but… Magnus knew he was Alec’s. And Alec was his, too.

Alec rolled his hips, gentle and slow. His cock brushed against Magnus’s prostate with each deep press inside the omega.

His hands slid up to curl in Magnus’s hair, the warm pads of his fingers gently massaging his scalp as Alec kissed him deeply.

Magnus melted against him, head tipping into his hands, his slick thighs squeezing around Alec’s waist.

Alec stilled his hips with a quiet whine, letting himself collapse on top of Magnus as they kissed deeply. He rested for a moment, hands pressed to Magnus’s skull, the omega’s tongue slipping in his mouth.

“We’re still not mated,” Magnus murmured against his lips, trying to catch his breath. “They’ve probably caught my scent by now, haven’t they? What if they’re coming?”

“The only thing coming is you,” Alec promised quietly, running his fingers through his hair. He managed to keep a straight face.

Magnus let out a startled laugh, eyes sparkling. “And you, too, at least?”

“Me, too,” Alec conceded, grinning.

His voice became more serious, looking Magnus in the eye. “But in all seriousness, Magnus… my scent is all over you, the door is barricaded, and anyone who makes it past the traps to try and get you should smell… what we’re doing. And even if someone manages to get in, I swear, I’ll fight them to the death if I have to. You’re safe, okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise,” Alec said softly, pulling him closer and kissing all over his face, making Magnus giggle. He smiled against Magnus’s skin, pressing fluttering kisses along his jawline.

Magnus laughed, a sweet and bright sound. He tipped his head to the side, humming softly as Alec kissed down his slender neck.

It turned into a quiet moan when Alec began nibbling at his adam’s apple, his spent cock stirring between them. His heat was acting up again already, building hotly in the pit of his stomach.

Magnus wasn’t the only one who was still hard. The combination of Alec’s knot and the omega’s pheromones were doing their work- biology making sure they were both ready for another round.

Alec groaned, mouthing wetly at Magnus’s neck. Magnus was panting, body aching under the continued strain of his heat- but it was a good ache, a _delicious_ ache, filling him with a deep craving to be touched, to be _fucked._

Their bodies moved in tandem, hips rolling sensuously and hands slowly exploring each other.

Alec’s hands settled on his hips, like they had not too long ago, and began to thrust into him again, knot pulling at his rim. His thrusts weren’t frantic or sharp, just lazy and deep but _relentless,_ sending heat rolling through the omega’s body.

The room was quiet except for Alec’s heavy breathing, the slick noises of their bodies joining together, and the soft cries of pleasure unwillingly pulled from Magnus’s lips.

Magnus’s body was melting against the sheets as Alec made love to him, sighing softly with every touch from the alpha, his whole body relaxed and pliant under Alec. Even his legs were only loosely wrapped around Alec, his slick thighs sliding against Alec’s sides with each deep, sensuous thrust.

Alec worked a hand between them, curling around Magnus’s hard, flushed cock. Magnus choked on a whimper, hips bucking into his hand.

Alec grinned, beginning to stroke him, squeezing his cock gently and then pumping him slowly. Each touch was like a hot brand to Magnus’s sensitive cock, sending heavy waves of tingling throughout his whole body. “A… _alec…_ ”

Magnus stared blankly at nothing, lips hung open as he tried to absorb everything at once. The way Alec was sucking at his neck, biting hickeys onto his skin, the way Alec’s cock felt deep inside him, the way one of Alec’s hands slid up his thigh while the other stroked his erection… Magnus’s eyes were glassy and unseeing as he whimpered, dick twitching and dribbling out another fat bead of pre-cum.

It wasn’t long before they were near the edge again, wrapped up in each other and the intimacy they were sharing.

Alec stroked Magnus’s hipbone, slowing his thrusts and the stroking of Magnus’s erection to stare down lovingly at the omega spread out beneath him.

Magnus was panting, lost in sensation. His gorgeous, now sweaty chest was covered with hickeys, nipples still bitten red and swollen. He was still knotted, ass stretched around the base of Alec’s cock- and holy _fuck,_ was that hot.

And his thick, dribbling cock, heavy and flushed in Alec’s hand, his beautiful face, expression full of such _bliss_ and contentment, slack with dazed pleasure that _Alec_ was giving him…

And perhaps the best part? Magnus was far from a _silent_ lover. Alec had never guessed that he would be, but he’d never imagined just how noisy and desperate he’d get.

Every time Alec got deep enough to _fully_ press against Magnus’s prostate, he’d let out a quiet _wail,_ lips wrenched apart and eyes squeezed shut as clenched around Alec the best he could.

When the rhythm got fast and rough, fucking into him hard and without mercy, he’d devolve into a litany of punched-out moans, like a _chant,_ gasping out “ _Ah- ah- ah… ah, a-ah!”_ as if he was trying to say Alexander’s name.

And even when Alec wasn’t teasing him, Magnus was letting out a constant stream of breathless whimpers and gasps, moaning Alec’s name shamelessly.

God, he was fucking perfect.

 

Magnus was _dying._

His thighs ached from being held up so long and the inner curves of them were still damp with slick, slippery under Alec’s grip, his ass burning and full, his chest tight- but despite it all, his heat ripped through him, urging him on.

He was near the end of his rope, but he wasn’t burnt out yet.

Alec’s thrusts were getting faster and shallower, not reaching as deep but rubbing tantalizingly against Magnus’s walls. His hand was focusing more on the top of Magnus’s cock, thumb swiping over the sensitive head and rubbing his slit, forcing high whimpers from Magnus’s lips as his hips bucked into the touch.

Alec’s hand slid up his thighs, closer to his pelvis, massaging the muscles gently and unravelling his legs from around the alpha’s waist.

Magnus allowed Alec to move him as he wished, sighing with an almost relief as Alec lowered his legs to lie flat on the bed. They were still widely spread to make room for Alec between his legs, but they were no longer held up.

Alec’s hands stroked up and down for a few moments before gripping his hips again.

After all the times Alec had grabbed him there, his fingers perfectly molded to grip his hips comfortably and firmly (and how _tightly_ he’d held on), Magnus was sure to have bruises in the morning.

He didn’t mind.

Pushing in deeper, Alec rolled his hips hard and small, grinding his cock against Magnus’s abused prostate.

Magnus _mewled,_ feeling the thick stretch ram deeper into him, trying to rock his hips into Alec’s to get _more-_ but Alec’s hands stopped him, keeping his hips pinned to the bed. Magnus squirmed for a moment, but apparently realizing it was futile, sagged back against the sheets, moaning as Alec continued to grind into him.

Alec left a kiss on the corner of Magnus’s mouth, then trailing down behind his ear and below his jaw. One of his hands moved from Magnus’s hips, thrusts faltering only slightly as he blindly groped for Magnus’s hand.

When their fingers bumped against each other, Alec clasped their hands together tightly, threading their fingers together and squeezing his hand. His other hand abandoned Magnus’s hips as well, coming up to rake through his hair, stroking across his scalp.

Every little thrust of his hips hoisted Magnus up a little further on the bed, rocking his whole body upwards now that he was no longer pinned in place.

Magnus moaned, feeling Alec kissing up his neck, dragging his teeth across the omega’s sensitive skin, sucking marks across the side of his throat.

 _“I love you,”_ he murmured, nuzzling gently at his neck. Alexander was going to Mark him. Mark Magnus as his.

He continued whispering loving words and soft promises, trailing down to kiss along the collarbone, nuzzling into the hollow of his throat.

Magnus arched his neck, shivering in anticipation.

He wanted this. He _wanted this_ so badly.

Alec kissed the spot right over his collarbone, warm and sweet, then nibbled, gently nipping at the spot as if to prepare him for the sensation. Magnus groaned softly.

Alec mouthed at the skin, squeezing Magnus’s hand a little tighter. His hips stopped moving. He pulled away, lips red and shiny.

Alec couldn’t help but hesitate. This was a big commitment. A _huge_ one.

This was Marking his best friend, claiming him as his mate. They couldn’t go back from this. _Ever._

“Alpha,” Magnus whined softly, breaking him from his thoughts. “Alph… _Alexander…_ Mark me. _Please._ ”

“You’re sure?” Alec asked quietly.

Part of Magnus wanted to make a smartass comment, but… Alec was so serious. He just wanted to keep Magnus safe. Magnus couldn’t fault him for that. “Absolutely,” he promised. And he meant it.

Alec nodded, bending down again to kiss his collarbone. Magnus’s skin tingled under his touch, and Alec trailed higher. Then, after a long, tense moment, Alec hesitantly began to bite down. The second his teeth touched the omega’s skin, intent to Mark him, his instincts took over and he sunk his teeth in.

Magnus hissed, gasping loudly at the sharp pain. But after a moment, the pain melted away into an intense wave of pleasure. His eyes rolled back, lips parting soundlessly.

Alec whimpered above him, releasing him from the bite. His hips rolled forward again, chasing his release.

Something nudged at Magnus’s mind, something warm and soft and-

Alec pressed an unbearably tender kiss to Magnus’s Bondmark, the warm breath brushing against his sensitive skin.

Magnus’s eyes snapped open as the Bondmark flared and their bond _ignited._

Suddenly he could feel Alec _everywhere._ He could feel warmth and love pulsing between them, like a bubble of pure safety and love encapsulating them.

And _fuck._ The- the absolutely _staggering_ amount of love Alec held for him, the devotion and trust and warmth flooding from him through the bond… surely Alec was feeling the same thing, feeling Magnus’s equally intense feelings for him?

It was astounding, the feeling of their bond thrumming between them like an intense feedback loop of emotion and sensations.

Alec jerked his hips harder, driving his body into Magnus’s with a renewed determination.

And through their connection, Magnus could _feel_ it- it was impossible to describe. It was like everything was a thousand times more intimate, every touch amplified with a new layer of tenderness and care.

Their new fledgling bond was intense, more intense than most- after all, they couldn’t control it yet, and they’d already had a strong emotional connection before establishing the bond.

Alec almost collapsed when he felt it.

The bond, snapping into place, the sudden hurricane of love and adoration and _trust_ from the man below him. It was amazing, holding his best friend in his arms and suddenly realizing just how far they’d come.

He thrust into the omega desperately, feeling his slick, ridiculously tight heat give a startled clench around him as he thrusted unexpectedly deeper.

There were tears leaking from his eyes, both from overstimulation and _happiness._

Magnus’s soft cries of pleasure became soundless, lips parting silently with desperation.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out heavily, panting against his ear. “Are you close, baby?”

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, nodding pliantly against the pillows. “Y- _yes,_ ” he whimpered.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Alec moaned, hands clutching at his sides.

They reached their peak together, Magnus’s dick shooting cum all over their chests as he panted out desperately. Alec was still knotted inside him, Magnus’s ass milking his cock as he was filled up again. 

Magnus let out soft whimper, completely spent, as Alec pressed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, kissing softly and nuzzling at his Mark.

The bond hummed happily, pulsing with love and mutual pleasure, drowning them together in an ocean of shared emotions and sensations.

The rolling waves of heat that had ravaged Magnus’s body were replaced by cool relief, their bond soothing him and sating his heat completely.

Alec’s knot pulsed, still pumping his load inside Magnus. Magnus clenched weakly around him, letting out a long, breathy moan as he felt the cock inside him throb wetly.

Alec swooped down and kissed him, breathless and needy. He panted against Magnus’s lips, letting their bond wash over him completely.

That wonderful sense of Magnus’s pure _love_ swallowed him up again, the warm body in his arms trembling- beautiful and vulnerable and _protected._ Alec loved him, loved him so _much._ And he felt so good right now, knot buried inside his mate- his _mate,_ yes, Magnus was _his mate_ \- and it was his best friend, safe and happy and _here._

And he could feel Magnus’s feelings, too- he could feel how he was reveling in the bond just like Alec was, how he felt overwhelmed and exhausted, but also feel how he felt good and loved and safe.

Alec could feel Magnus’s presence _inside him_ , (innuendos aside) their minds mingling.

Magnus’s scent was warm and heady, clinging to his skin like a damp fog. The spicy sweet aroma filled Alec’s nostrils.

Magnus always smelled good, but now that Alec was no longer distracted, it was a hundred times better.

Everything about Magnus was beautiful.

Alec buried his face in Magnus’s neck, nosing against the Bondmark, feeling how it sent shivers running through the omega.

He could feel his knot going down, Magnus shivering around him. They were both completely spent.

Alec gently pulled out of him, keeping his movements slow and careful. Magnus let out a quiet gasp, eyes rolling back slightly as Alexander’s thick cock dragged against his sensitive walls.

Once he was fully out, Magnus let out a breath, shuddering again. He felt loose and _empty,_ and it gave him both a feeling of relief and of an odd longing.

Alec climbed off him for a second, wincing as his muscles flared. He grabbed a water bottle off the floor and a cloth and clambering back onto the bed.

Alec gently wiped the cum from Magnus’s chest, and then his own. Magnus shifted, looking up at him with warm brown eyes, happy and… beautiful.

Alec offered him the water bottle. Magnus sat up, wincing slightly, and took it, uncapping the bottle and taking a sip.

Alec couldn’t help how his eyes raked over Magnus’s naked form, the cum and slick dribbling out of his hole, his very attractive body still looking _very_ ravished.

He was far too spent for his cock to even twitch at the sight, but he could definitely still appreciate how gorgeous his boyfriend was.

Were they boyfriends?

Fiancés? Best friends? Husbands? What label even described this situation?

Magnus closed the water bottle, offering it to him. When Alec shook his head wordlessly, he tossed it aside.

“Come over here for a minute, please?” Alec asked quietly, holding up the cloth.

Magnus smiled, raising an eyebrow. “How about you come to me?”

Alec crawled closer, hand coming up to cup his face and pull him into a short kiss.

His hand creeped down to curl around his thigh, pressing the cloth against him, cleaning the mess they’d made. Magnus smiled lazily against his lips, pulling away to stretch like a cat.

Alec finished, tossing the cloth aside.

 _Fuck,_ he was beautiful.

Just thinking about how is reopened the floodgate.

All the things Alec had refused to let himself think about for years, flying through his mind. Magnus’s familiar scent, his warm, golden-brown skin, his kind brown eyes and his pink, smiling lips.

Now it was all out in the open, his love laid bare, and Magnus accepted him with open arms.

Magnus’s arms came up to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer into a hug.

Alec caught a flicker of his thoughts- just imagery and feeling, but Magnus thought he was sweet, was flattered and a little flustered, and he’d thought the same thing, he thought Alec was _beautiful_ -

Alec flushed slightly, ducking his head.

Magnus let his lips curl up, letting himself fall back on the bed so that he was lying on his side.

Alec lay next to him, turning to face him. His best friend. His _mate._

Magnus rolled his eyes slightly. “C’mere,” he mumbled, lifting his arms welcomingly.

Alec beamed, crawling closer to curl into Magnus’s arms. He wrapped his own arms around Magnus’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder.

Magnus sighed happily.

Alec smiled against his neck, nuzzling into his omega’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“I love you,” he whispered, lips squished against his neck.

“I love you, too,” Magnus mumbled. He let his eyes close, relaxing completely against Alec’s body.

His breathing was deep and even. Their bond rippled with calm, content bliss.

Magnus snuggled against his mate. His eyes felt heavy.

This was a normal symptom, he knew- omegas tended to be exhausted after a heat, it having taken a toll on his body.

But Alec would take care of him.

He’d be okay.

He let himself slip into the darkness.

 

Alec was woken by the loudspeakers.

**_The Games are now over. Please exit the facility as soon as possible. If you have found your mate, make sure to register before you leave. The Games are now over. Please exit-_ **

“What the fuck?” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

He blinked sleepily, looking down at the man wrapped around him like a koala bear. Magnus was still fast asleep, chest rising and falling evenly.

He shifted, yawning slightly.

The events of last night hit him very suddenly.

Magnus. Was here. In his bed. No- in the bed at the Games. They were- they’d-

Holy shit.

They were- Magnus _loved_ him. They were mated. They- 

Alec shook his head slightly, as if that would reveal this were all a dream.

But even when he blinked, _hard,_ Magnus was still there, peaceful and unfairly gorgeous.

“Hey… Hey, Magnus. Wake up, sweetheart,” Alec said softly, shaking his shoulder.

The pet name rolled off of his tongue without him even thinking about it. Fuck. He was already in deep.

Magnus groaned slightly, eyes remaining firmly shut.

Right. He’d been in heat. He was probably exhausted.

And that particular heat had been rather strenuous on his body, hadn’t it?

And it was his _first_ with an alpha, wasn’t it? Fuck.

“Magnus, please,” Alec whispered anxiously. Shit. Fuck. What if Magnus regretted this? What if Magnus regretted everything? What if Alec had unwittingly taken advantage of him and Magnus was stuck with him for life and-

“Stop worrying, I love you,” Magnus mumbled against his pillow. “Bonded, remember?”

His voice was muffled and slurred with sleep, but completely sincere.

“I… yeah. I love you, too.”

Magnus sleepily lifted his arms. “You should carry me,” he said grumpily. “I’m sore.”

Alec couldn’t help but giggle a little. “You want me to carry you out of here?”

Magnus let his arms drop, He raised his head slightly to peer from under the covers and opened one eye, eyebrow raised almost cartoonishly. “Why, yes,” he said. “Problem?”

“Not at all,” Alec said, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “But you owe me.”

“Promise you next time we get really drunk on summer vacation, I’ll carry you back to the hotel room.”

“Deal.”

Magnus raised his arms again, not opening his eyes.

Alec scooped him up, one arm weaving under his knees and the other under his arms. Magnus made a muffled noise as he was swooped into the air, safely held in his alpha’s arms.

Magnus slumped against his chest. “Mm..” he said. “Comfy.”

“C’mon,” Alec said fondly. “We’ve got to get home.”

“My place?”

“Your place.”

 

It didn't take too long to retrieve their plain gray clothes and disassemble the barricade (although Alec had to put Magnus down for a few minutes).

Alec carried him through the hallways, past all the deactivated traps and occasional person who'd been knocked out, Magnus keeping his face buried in Alec's neck.

And Alec carried him all the way home, refusing to let anyone else touch him (much to the amusement of the official registering them).

He lay the omega down on his bed, climbing in next to him and pulling the covers all the way over them.

He'd be there when Magnus woke up.

Magnus shifted under the blankets, fast asleep once more.

Alec brushed some hair out of his mate's eyes, kissing his forehead lightly.

Absently, he wondered what his parents would say to this.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluffy morning shower sex, and their friends being Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there is sexual content in this chapter, too, so... also some continued mentions of rape (none happens to the main characters or onscreen) 
> 
> okay so  
> maia and clary are omegas, izzy is an alpha, simon and jace (and ragnor, who was originally going to be in this and might still be?) are betas (but jace lowkey acts like a stereotypical alpha because of his ego + the way he was originally raised)
> 
> lol this is late and way longer than i meant it to be oops

 

 

Magnus woke up to a familiar scent.

He felt… safe. Warm. But his head was pounding, sleep clouding his thoughts.

Morning sunlight streamed through the windows. He’d probably only been asleep a few hours, but he felt rested enough.

Someone had their arms wrapped around him, securely around his waist and pulling him flush to their chest.

Magnus inhaled, sleepy brain trying to process what was happening.

The scent of _alpha_ flooded his nose, and for a moment, he panicked. The Games- he’d been in the Games, and an alpha- he’d gone into heat, he could still smell traces of it, and…

Magnus lifted a shaky hand to his neck, worming it out from under the sheets- wait, these were _his_ sheets- and his fingertips brushed against… a Bondmark. He was Marked.

His sheets. Magnus glanced around, cursing his headache. This was his bedroom. Had he brought some alpha back to his apartment, heat-drunk and high on the bond?

The bond was blocked off right now, instinctively suppressed as he tried to muddle through his thick, clouded thoughts, but the alpha was right here, right behind him, and he’d claimed Magnus, and-

The alpha behind him shifted, mumbling something incoherent and sleepy into Magnus’s neck.

Magnus should feel more cautious than this. More scared. Why did he still feel so relaxed, damn it?

How could he even-

Shit. Right. _The bond._

Not daring to move, Magnus hesitantly closed his eyes, feeling out for the bond in his mind. He had to check.

It was fuzzy and distant, but it felt curiously… _warm._ Magnus bit his lip, and then he cautiously lowered his mental barriers.

Warmth flooded through him. Suddenly Magnus realized why he hadn’t freaked out as much as he should’ve- he was surrounded by a familiar scent, familiar warmth.

_Alec._

It was Alec.

Without even realizing, Magnus’s body relaxed, fear draining from him quicker than it had come. Alec wouldn’t hurt him, ever.

Magnus squirmed in his arms, turning to face him but no longer attempting to escape his grip.

Alec was fast asleep, arms looped around the omega, their chests now pressed tightly together. His eyes were closed, every muscle in his body relaxed.

Staring at his beautiful, relaxed face, memories began to flood back to Magnus.

The Games. Confiding in his friend. Holding each other. Going into heat. Alec taking care of him.

It had all been so… despite the unfortunate circumstances, it had been _perfect._ Alec had been perfect.

Magnus shivered, remembering Alec’s hands exploring his body, his lips against Magnus’s, his cock pressing against Magnus’s hole…

Magnus shook himself out of those thoughts. Now wasn’t the time.

He closed his eyes, feeling out the bond. He gave a content sigh when he felt it, their bond filling his mind, feeling the warm, tingling feeling of being _connected_ to his alpha flooding down to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Alec was still deep asleep, completely at peace- Magnus could feel it. He buried his face in Alec’s chest, smiling against his skin and feeling the rise-and-fall of his best friend’s- his _mate’s-_ breathing.

It was silent, comfortable, warm. Alec still smelled like _sex_ and alpha and mate, heady and musky, but he also smelled like… _himself._ He smelled like Magnus’s friend, his _alpha._ It was familiar and comforting.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, curled in Alexander’s arms, letting himself drift in and out of consciousness. But after what felt like an eternity, he glanced up at Alec’s beautiful face, eyes tracing over his features, and then saw that Alec’s warm hazel eyes were open. Sleepy, but clearly awake.

“Hey,” Alec said softly, voice rough with disuse.

“Hey,” Magnus repeated back to him, lips curling into a smile as he looked up at his alpha.

Alec shifted slightly in the bed, first dipping forward to scent Magnus’s neck, relishing his omega’s sweet scent, before pulling back to see Magnus better. His arms were still loosely wrapped around Magnus as he found a more comfortable position.

They sat in a slightly awkward silence, both unsure of what to say.

Alec couldn’t help but stare at Magnus, eyes drinking him in, absorbing every feature of his face.

Magnus was his _mate._

He still couldn’t quite process that.

Alec had a mate. An omega, _his_ omega. And- and Alec was someone’s alpha. And not just anyone’s, _Magnus’s._ He was Magnus’s.

Magnus, his best friend, his closest confidant.

Magnus was his mate.

Part of Alec was overjoyed. The _man he loved_ was his mate.

He’d always thought if he did get a mate- likely at his parents’ insistence- it would be forced. The bond would be stilted and uneven, intrusive. Someone who was pleasant enough, but not someone he loved and trusted.

Perhaps he could learn to trust them, even care about them- what with the bond and all- but they’d never have his heart.

But Magnus? Magnus was… _everything._

But then.

The circumstances of their mating. What had happened.

Even if Magnus did love him- which, Alec smiled, he _did,_ because… there was that warmth in his chest, that _love_ he could feel in the bond _-_ but was he ready? Did he really want this?

Did Magnus really want to be Alec’s omega? Move in with him, have sex with him (now that he was no longer in heat), _be_ with him?

Love or not, being an alpha’s mate was… was _hard._ He was irreversibly tied to Alec now. Did he want that? Deserve that?

Obviously, Alec would never do anything Magnus didn’t want. But that was the question, wasn’t it: did Magnus want this?

It was so much. So much was changing in such a short time.

Just yesterday, they’d been close friends. And now, they were… well, basically married. It was a big shift, one that Alec wasn’t sure how to handle. As much as he wanted this, wanted Magnus, it was… a lot.

And there was the other question.

Did _Alec_ want this?

He would never forgive himself if he unintentionally played with Magnus’s feelings… nor would it be great to be bonded to someone that he’d hurt, someone he was fighting with. Which was selfish, of course, but then… what if neither of them really wanted this? What if it had been (quite literally) the heat of the moment, the pheromones and strong feelings of friendship mixed up and mistaken for love? What if Alec was just kidding himself?

His worried thoughts were interrupted by Magnus’s soft mouth on his, warm and insistent.

As if he could feel Alec’s troubled thoughts ( _wait shit)_ Magnus’s hands cupped his face, firm body pressing close as he kissed Alec. He’d propped himself up, pushing as close as he could to the alpha.

Alec made a surprised noise against his lips, but easily let Magnus control the kiss, kissing back without hesitation, arms still loosely wrapped around him.

He didn’t pull away, letting Magnus kiss him as long as he wanted. It felt so _good._

Eventually, it broke off naturally, leaving Magnus breathing against his lips, eyes hooded and expression soft. His arms slipped around Alec’s waist, quickly rolling them over so he was laying on top of him.

Magnus beamed down at him, eyes sparkling. “Good morning,” he said.

Their bond was humming to life, fading from a low background hum to a comforting pulse in the back of Magnus’s head, as if it was slowly waking as they did. It was just as warm and loving as it had been yesterday- but no heat or pheromones to bolster feelings that weren’t there.

Flat on his back and looking straight into his friend’s- _boy_ friend’s? -beautiful brown eyes, Alec smiled back. “Good morning.”

Magnus leaned down and kissed him again, slow and lazy, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of Alec’s lips on his.

Magnus couldn’t help it- Alec was irresistible, and now that Magnus could kiss him whenever he wanted, he was sure as hell going to.

Alec’s big, warm hands slid up his bare back, gently pulling him closer. But after a moment, Magnus’s perfect bliss was interrupted as Alec broke away.

His hazel eyes were dark and worried. “Magnus… do you want this?”

Magnus blinked. Alec could feel through the bond he was confused. “I… what do you mean?”

“I mean… we didn’t get to talk about this much, did we? We’re _mates,_ Magnus, that means… Do you _want_ that?”

“To be your mate?” Magnus asked.

Alec didn’t respond, looking away.

Magnus hesitated. Alec’s face fell.

“I… perhaps not so soon,” Magnus said finally, choosing his words carefully. “I- we just confessed our feelings for each other. In other circumstances, I would have preferred to wait a while. But… Alec?”

His last words were gentle, prompting Alec to look up. Alec met his eyes.

"You know," he said, almost hesitantly, "I... I've  _always_ wanted this."

"What?" Alec breathed.

“You used to, uh… get me through my heats,” Magnus said sheepishly, lips twisted into an embarrassed, nervous smile. “I’d steal one of your old shirts and…”

Breathe in Alec’s scent. Curl up in it and envelop himself in an alpha’s scent, moaning as heat ripped through his body.

Alec seemed to understand, hand gently stroking up Magnus’s back.

“I…” Alec was blushing, Magnus realized with a grin. “Me too?” He said it almost like a question. “You got me through my ruts, sometimes,” he admitted, still blushing. “I mean, the thought of you. I always felt… guilty afterwards. Because you’re more to me than…” he gestured, trying to find the words.

“A sex object?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alec nodded miserably.

“I’m not mad, you know,” Magnus said. “I literally just admitted to doing the same thing.” He paused, tilting his head. “I was ashamed, you know… but I couldn’t help but want it.” He looked into Alec’s eyes, warm and earnest. “This. _You._ ”

Alec’s arms around him, his gentle hands on Magnus’s body, the omega completely safe with him… and yes, his cock, his _knot-_ that had been the fantasy to get Magnus through his many miserable heats spent alone.

“I wanted you, too,” Alec confessed. “I wanted to hold you like this. I wanted to cuddle with you and make love to you and… and all of this. This feels like a fantasy, or a dream.”

Magnus smiled. “This is real,” he whispered, punctuating his words with a kiss. “I’m here. And yours.”

“Mine,” Alec mumbled, kissing him again, open-mouthed and affectionate. “And I’m yours, too.”

“Mine,” Magnus agreed, laughingly pulling him into another kiss. They kissed, Alec's arms pulling him closer from where they were circled around his waist.

Magnus's strong arms wrapped around Alec in return, the kiss growing longer.

But eventually, Magnus reluctantly pulled away, unable to hold back a smile as Alec chased his lips with a little whine.

“Alec, I’m glad we’re mates.” He said firmly, bringing a hand up to cup his face. “I trust you. I love you. And… I _do_ want this. Maybe if I’d had a choice I would’ve waited, but I _don’t regret this._ I would choose you again a thousand times.”

Magnus could feel Alec’s uncertainty ebbing away in the bond, but not faded completely. He sighed softly, lips curling up. “You’re still worried,” he said fondly. “What is it, darling?”

Alec bit his lip. “What if you’re… if you’re pregnant?”

Magnus’s breath stuttered. He’d… he’d forgotten that was a possibility. “I… I don’t know,” he admitted. “We didn’t talk about it much yesterday, I know, but- I meant what I said. I know that you’ll have my back.”

“We need to talk about it, don’t we?” Alec asked softly.

“Yeah,” Magnus admitted, sighing. He rolled off Alec, sending him a grin as he landed on his side next to the alpha. “But how about we take a shower first? Then maybe we can get some breakfast or something. Talk over food.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile, chest hurting with the love swelling in his heart. “That sounds like a good idea,” he said. Then his brain completely caught up with what Magnus had said. “Wait, we? Do you… do you wanna take a shower together?”

Magnus hesitated. “Well, you don’t have to,” he said, a little too quickly. “If you need a little time alone, it’s really-”

“No,” Alec blurted out. “I just… no, I want to.”

Magnus grinned shyly at him, a slight, almost unnoticeable pleased flush flitting across his cheekbones. “Well, then, handsome,” he said, “Let’s go.”

He rolled out of bed, landing gracefully on his feet. He held out a hand, elegant as always, eyes sparkling happily.

Alec took his hand, unable to keep the grin off his own lips, letting his omega pull him up off the bed.

The complete lack of resistance as Magnus pulled him up combined with Alec’s momentum sent Alec crashing into Magnus, the other man wrapping his arms around him in a startled attempt to stay balanced.

He barely managed to stay upright as the taller man was completely pressed against his chest, wide hazel eyes staring into his.

Alec gave a startled laugh, hands flying to steady himself on Magnus’s shoulders.

“You alright there?” Magnus laughed, pushing him away slightly so they could gain their balance again.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alec said, unable to stop himself from giggling a little bit. “We should go… we should go to the shower.”

“My shower is plenty spacious,” Magnus grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “We should be fine.”

He led Alec by the hand to the bathroom- and even though Alec knew exactly where it was, he just himself be complacently led, Magnus’s warm hand in his.

It didn’t take long for them to undress each other, hands running down each other’s bodies, until they were fully naked.

Magnus had turned on the water at some point, and now they were face to face, bare for the first time together since yesterday.

Magnus was utterly beautiful, brown eyes deep and expressive, his body lithe and strong.

His scent was fainter now that water was running, but Alec could still smell the omega’s scent, smell his own lingering on Magnus’s skin.

 _God, why hadn’t they done this sooner?_ Alec wondered. How had he survived so long without Magnus… like _this?_

Their bond hummed affectionately. It was a lot more lowkey now that Magnus was no longer in heat and it wasn’t quite so fresh. Alec could feel vague, nebulous feelings from Magnus when he focused, and when they were _strong_ he didn’t have to focus, but it wasn’t perfect.

That was okay. He didn’t need to read Magnus’s mind to be happy.

Following him into the shower with a grin, he thought: _Yes, this is more than enough._

 

They washed together, side-by-side.

It was a surprisingly domestic routine, with little sexual context to it- although Alec _may_ have moaned when Magnus helped lather body wash on his back and ended up giving him a massage, and Magnus _definitely_ moaned when Alec offered to wash his hair and had massaged his scalp with strong, skillful fingers.

Sure, there was the occasional shy, teasing touch- Alec’s fingers brushing Magnus’s thigh, Magnus pressing his fingertips against a hickey on Alec’s collarbone- but it was painfully, wonderfully _domestic._ Honestly, it felt right.

Homey.

For example: Alec had to borrow Magnus’s sandalwood shampoo, but honestly, he didn’t mind. It smelled like Magnus- that was enough for him to like it. Then Alec laughed when the soap slipped out of Magnus’s hands and right onto his toes- not too painfully, but enough for the omega to curse up a storm.

However, it had, admittedly, ended in them making out against the shower wall.

Alec barely noticed the warm water pattering against his broad back as he continued to kiss Magnus deeply, their lips moving perfectly against each other, Alec slipping his tongue into the omega’s mouth.

Magnus, meanwhile, found himself pressed against the cool tile and kissing Alec. He had no objections to this arrangement.

Despite the newness of their relationship, it felt like they had skipped all the awkward dates and getting-to-know-each-other and even the marriage- and straight to the horny honeymoon phase, both of them practically unable to keep their hands off each other. Not to mention they were ridiculously, sickeningly _happy._ Sappy, true-love, “happily-ever-after” happy.

Magnus pushed forward, kissing back fiercely.

Alec’s hands slid down to cup his ass, squeezing gently and making Magnus moan against his lips.

“Are we doing this?” Magnus panted, slinging his arms around Alec’s neck, upper arms resting on his shoulders.

Perhaps it was unwise to have sex again so soon, but- well, Magnus was no longer in heat, so there was no chance of pregnancy. And he did look _absolutely irresistible._

“Feels like it,” Alec laughed breathlessly, one hand tracing around Magnus’s hips to trail down the V of his muscles. The omega shivered, feeling the way his body reacted to his mate’s touch.

One of his hands curled around Magnus’s cock, making him whimper, while the other trailed down to his hole. Alec’s finger pressed against his rim. Water didn’t make the best lube, but Magnus was still rather loose from Alec’s knot- so he only felt the tiniest spark of pain when his alpha’s first finger slid into him.

Alec coaxed desperate moans from Magnus’s mouth, slowly stroking his cock and fingering him open.

Magnus was pressed against the cool wall of the shower, head thrown back and arms around his mate as Alec ravished him.

He gasped and arched his neck as Alec bent down to nip at his neck, gently scraping his teeth over the Bondmark. A shiver ran through Magnus’s body, their bond flaring with mutual desire.

Magnus could feel himself begin to get wet, slick beginning to leak out of his hole.

Alec kissed him, Magnus’s parted lips barely responded as he whined softly into Alec’s mouth. Another finger slowly pressed into him, stretching him open. He could feel Magnus’s ass beginning to drip slick as he became more aroused.

Then Alec began to trail downwards, kissing down Magnus’s toned chest and twisting his fingers deeper into Magnus’s slick ass.

Magnus’s hips jerked, his shoulders pushing back as he tipped his chin up and moaned, eyes dazed and trained on the ceiling.

Alec was on his knees in front of Magnus now, two fingers thrusting into his ass, the omega’s thick, dripping cock inches from Alec’s face.

Alec’s lips curled into a smile as he took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit. Magnus cried out, hips jerking again.

Alec took Magnus’s dick deeper into his mouth, fingers scissoring in his ass.

Magnus gasped and moaned above him, body shaking with pleasure. The slick, wet heat enveloping his cock was _unbelievable,_ not to mention Alec looked _heavenly_ on his knees- his wide, warm hazel eyes blinking up at Magnus, soft lips wrapped around his cock.

And the fingers in his ass stretching him wide open, his own wet slick dripping down his thighs, Alec’s thumb stroking across his balls and making him shiver harder.

Alec slipped another finger inside him, moaning softly around his cock.

Magnus whimpered, the vibrations of Alec’s moan buzzing through him and sending electric shocks of pleasure up his spine.

He felt _decadent,_ shivering and leaning against the shower wall for support as his best friend sucked his cock and stuffed three fingers up his ass.

Alec was _excellent_ at this- he knew exactly what to do to make Magnus feel good. He swiped his tongue along the underside of the omega’s cock, perfectly working Magnus’s cock with his mouth.

He was enjoying the noises Magnus was making, memorizing each needy whimper and gasp, imprinting his memory the weight of Magnus’s dick on his tongue, the way Magnus’s hips kept blindly rolling in tiny circles, trying to hold back for Alec’s sake. Memorizing the feel of his hot slick dripping around his fingers, walls clenching tightly.

Alec’s own cock was hard and twitching between his legs, eager to be buried in Magnus’s tight heat.

He gave Magnus’s cock one last, hard suck, the flat of his tongue pressing against him and tasting the bitter pre-cum leaking down the shaft.

Then he pulled off, slow and teasing.

Magnus made a weak protesting noise as Alec’s mouth slid off his cock, lips dragging against the sensitive shaft teasingly.

He sagged back against the shower wall, panting. “ _Ale..alexander…”_ he moaned.

“Enjoying this?” Alec grinned, red lips wet and a little swollen. His fingers were still spread in Magnus’s ass, now maddeningly still.

Magnus looked down at him, brown eyes wide and dazed with lust. “You are _sinful,_ Alexander Lightwood,” he breathed.

Alec laughed, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s thigh. His cock was still hard and dripping, as needy as Alec’s was.

“You ready for me, sweetheart?” Alec asked, fingers twisting deeper into him.

Magnus choked out a whine for a second, before for valiantly suppressing it.  “Y- _yes,_ ” he managed.

Alec pulled his fingers out roughly, watching Magnus’s pink rim twitch around nothing and clench down around air.

He pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s loosened, wet hole, feeling Magnus’s answering moan deep in his bones.

He paused for a moment, then pressed his tongue against his mate’s rim. Magnus whimpered, hips twitching as he suppressed the urge to ride Alec’s face.

Alec bit back a grin, then leant up to lick into Magnus’s hole properly. Magnus cried out, voice jumping in pitch than falling back down into shambles as he felt Alec’s tongue thrusting into him. He clutched uselessly at the smooth tile on either side of him, fingertips scrabbling at the cool surface.

Alec hummed, enjoying the taste of Magnus’s warm slick- it was indescribable, musky and sweet. He continued to earnestly eat Magnus out, tongue dipping inside his wet hole and licking against his sensitive walls.

Magnus felt his legs trembling as he slumped further against the wall, lips hanging open as he struggled for breath, only able to focus on the wet heat of Alec’s tongue inside him. Tingling waves of pleasure were rushing through him, crashing over him and coursing hotly through his veins.

Alec’s hands steadied his hips, firmly keeping them in place. He nudged Magnus’s thighs further apart, giving him better access, tongue still not letting up on his assault.

He pulled back to press kisses against Magnus’s soaked inner thighs, breathing a little heavily. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs, hot with desire.

“You wanna cum like this?” Alec purred, glancing up Magnus’s body to look at his face. Magnus looked like a giant like this, towering above him, all honeyed skin and lithe muscles- beautiful.

“Want you inside me,” Magnus gasped. His voice was weak, barely louder than the running water. Alec had almost forgot they were in the shower- but he ignored the still running water in favor of standing, pressing his body along Magnus’s and pinning his back against the wall.

His wet fingers trailing up Magnus’s sides again, and then his hands curled around the curve of Magnus’s hips. Magnus’s arms came to loosely loop around him, helping himself stay upright. Their broad chests were pressed together, warm water and sweat between them.

Alec kissed him, soft and sweet, before pulling back to look into his eyes. Magnus looked wrecked and needy, pink lips parted in a soft ‘o’, brown eyes dazed with pleasure.

Alec steadied his hips the best he could, nuzzling into Magnus’s neck and scenting him as he lined himself up.

Magnus shivered, tipping his head further to side to give him more room. Alec littered his neck with kitten licks and fluttering kisses as he began to inch his hips forwards.

Magnus groaned at the stretch, lips falling open all the way as he shook in Alec’s arms. His hands came up to clutch between Alec’s shoulder blades, trying to distract himself from the delicious sensations.

He could feel the thick and heavy stretch of Alec’s cock entering him, sliding deeper inside him. All the sensations were assaulting him at once, Alec’s musky scent surrounding him, his own slick dripping down his thighs, Alec’s arms winding around him, his alpha’s hands on his ass, Alec’s mouth on his neck, sucking hickeys into his skin- it was all so _good_ and overwhelming that Magnus couldn’t help but writhe and groan and whimper in his arms.

Alec fell forward, clutching Magnus closer as he continued to press his hips forward.

Magnus was _tight_ and oh-so-good, and Alec had only been with him like this once before and it wasn’t nearly enough to prepare him for the _indescribably perfect,_ slick heat of him. Alec was gasping for breath, feeling how Magnus’s walls clenched tight around him, squeezing his cock perfectly.

Their bond was hot and thrumming, background sensation to the pleasure coursing through their bodies.

After what felt like hours, Alec was all the way inside him, long and thick cock buried in his omega to the root. He panted against his mate’s neck, clutching Magnus as close as he could.

“Oh _fuck_ you feel so good,” he breathed, trying to focus through the buzzing pleasure clouding his brain, vibrating in their bond.

Magnus arched against him, succeeding in pushing Alec a little deeper and crying out as he did.

Magnus’s head was swimming, his ass feeling unbearably _full_ and stretched open. Alec was completely still, dick buried in Magnus’s ass, arms trembling slightly around him, warm breath brushing against the omega’s neck.

“M- _move,_ ” Magnus moaned, voice somewhere between a demand and a plea.

Alec pulled his hips back, groaning at the feeling of Magnus’s slick walls sliding around his shaft, then abruptly filled Magnus again, beginning to set a languid pace.

Magnus rocked his hips in time to the thrusts, meeting each roll of Alec’s hips with a desperate little jerk of his own. Sometimes, Alec’s cock would hit inside Magnus _just_ right and press against his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure surging hotly up his spine.

“H-harder, please,” Magnus gasped, body eagerly slotting against Alec’s as the alpha drove in and out of him. Alec could feel him getting wetter, his hard cock twitching and dribbling pre-cum between their stomachs. “Alexa _nder…!”_

Hearing his full name roll off of Magnus’s lips wasn’t exactly new to Alec- Magnus had been doing that for years, even when no one else dared to- but hearing it like this… sultry and wrecked… it was _heavenly._

Alec put more force behind his thrusts, trying his best to find that perfect angle to hit Magnus’s prostate more fully. He knew he’d found it when Magnus suddenly cried out, higher pitched than usual and loud, eyes squeezing shut.

Alec grinned, ducking his head into Magnus’s neck even as he continued to thrust at that angle, slamming his dick into Magnus’s sweet spot over and over again.

Magnus’s legs were trembling violently, and at this point, Alec was practically holding him upright, pinning him against the wall and fucking him hard.

“Oh- _oh, fuck, fuck-_ you’re taking it so well, baby,” Alec moaned, the words falling from his lips without thought. “You feel so fucking good, Magnus, _fuck-”_

Magnus didn’t seem to have any complaints with this, just continuing to whimper and moan as Alec abused his prostate, trying to keep up with Alec’s quickening pace, rolling his hips eagerly.

Alec unplastered a hand from Magnus’s back, working it between them to grasp Magnus’s throbbing cock.

“ _A-ah!”_ Magnus moaned, unable to control the steady stream of noises spilling from his mouth. Gasping whines and mumbles of Alec’s name, needy little pleas for more.

Alec moaned loudly, speeding up as much as he could, fucking his omega harder, stroking his dick steadily to the rhythm of his thrusts. His orgasm was building in the pit of his stomach, hot and tingling.

He wanted to see Magnus fall apart on his cock, wanted to fuck him until he didn’t remember his own name, wanted to make Magnus feel every inch of him for _weeks._

Right now, he was slicker than ever, thighs trembling and soaked, fingers clawing at Alec’s back, whole body shaking with suppressed pleasure.

Alec’s knot began to swell, catching on Magnus’s rim. Magnus groaned, low and bone-deep. He could feel himself clenching down more, ass milking Alec’s cock as the base grew inside him.

Alec caught his breath, pulling back more and pushing back in harder, filling him up over and over, hitting his prostate consistently. He was getting _closer_ , his knot growing slowly.

Magnus whimpered out a _please._ Alec’s knot swelling in his ass was still a foreign feeling, unfamiliar and odd- but it was fucking _delicious,_ stretching his rim open.

It was still surreal, being fucked and knotted by an alpha. But despite his earlier misgivings, Magnus felt nothing but _pleasure._ And he could tell Alec was close- feel Alec’s cock throbbing inside him, could feel his knot, only half the size it had been last night but growing, their bond tingling hotly.

Alec kept fucking him, hard and fast, hand still steadily stroking his cock at a maddeningly slow pace, until Magnus could no longer keep up, only lie there _take_ it.

Pleasure flooded through him, overwhelming his senses.

“F _uck, fuck, A-Alec, please… fuck… knot me, fuck me!”_ he begged, unable to stop himself from babbling. He was on the brink of orgasm, slick practically squirting out of him. Another time, with anyone else, he would’ve been embarrassed as hell. But with Alec, it just felt good. Everything felt good.

Alec moaned, hips stuttering as he approached the edge. He released the omega’s cock, hand going to anchor on his hip. He wanted Magnus to cum on his cock, wanted to drive him to maximum heights of pleasure.

“Magnus, _fuck,_ you’re amazing-” he whimpered, rotating his hips in small, hard circles.

Magnus shivered desperately. Alec’s wide knot was full size inside him, the hot pressure of it and the way Alec’s cock pressed against his prostate constantly made the feeling pooling in his gut hotter. He was _so close._ So fucking close.

Their bond pulsed, heating up and throbbing with the feedback loop of pleasure.

“Cum for me,” Alec growled, lips brushing Magnus’s Bondmark, resisting the urge to bite him.

Magnus yelled out Alec’s name, throwing his head back and screaming. His cock jerked between them, body tense all over as he came, pleasure washing over him in waves. He tightened around Alec, writhing against the wall.

Alec followed soon after, emptying himself into his omega with a moan of his name.

He took a moment to just stay there, panting against Magnus’s neck, recovering from his orgasm. Magnus was just as sweaty and breathless as Alec, trying to catch his breath and hold in the whimpers at how Alec’s knot was still buried inside his oversensitive ass.

It was different than being knotted while in heat- still very pleasurable, but… different.

Alec’s thumb gently stroked his hip, lips resting heavily against Magnus’s Bondmark as he continued to breath heavily.

“That was…” he panted.

“Amazing,” Magnus agreed, purposely trying to relax so his sensitive walls didn’t clench down. He felt ridiculously _full,_ the amount of Alec’s seed stuffed inside him hot and satisfying.

Alec began to come down from his high, catching his breath and fading back into reality. He could feel Magnus’s cooling cum between them, he could feel Magnus’s hot skin under his fingertips, he could feel the warm, thick air in the enclosed shower. The water had run cold- or rather, cooled noticeably- at some point. Magnus was trembling, there were red marks on his hips and colorful, misshapen hickeys littering his neck.

He looked utterly _breathtaking._

Magnus smiled at him, brown eyes sparkling happily. Their foreheads resting against each other. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I… I love you, too,” Alec said, and it was probably the sincerest thing he’d ever said.

He grinned, leaning forward to kiss Magnus on the lips for a moment. Then he leaned away- causing Magnus to hiss slightly as Alec was jostled inside him- and made the water hotter. It was a temporary solution to the uncomfortably cooling water, but acceptable for now.

He kissed Magnus again, hands going to back to his lower back, hips, and thighs, massaging them firmly. Magnus could stand on his own, but his muscles were definitely cramping after all this time in the same position.

Magnus looked a little dazed, barely kissing back as he stood there, enveloped in the alpha’s arms and speared on his cock.

“You okay?” Alec asked, eyes a little concerned.

Magnus gave a soft, pleased sigh, eyes finally focusing back on Alec. “I just… I never knew being knotted would feel so good,” he said, voice soft and almost dreamy.

“You’d never… been with an alpha, before?” Alec asked quietly. Magnus could feel uncertainty and fear creeping through their link, sour and sharp.

“No,” Magnus admitted. “At least, not sexually. I was too scared.” Seeing Alec’s face, he hastily amended, “Not of _you._ Never of you. Just… getting pregnant. Mated.”

Alec winced, a spike of regret and sorrow flooding through him like ice water.

“Hey,” Magnus said sternly, hands shakily coming up to cup his face and turn him towards Magnus. “This is different, okay? I told you already, I love you and I want this _. This_ isn’t what I was afraid of.”

Alec bit his lip. “Are you sure?”

Magnus’s love and absolute _certainty_ washed over Alec, and he felt how much Magnus _meant_ that.

“Absolutely.” Magnus said firmly.

And Alec’s doubts finally began to truly wash away.

 

It took several minutes, but eventually, Alec’s knot began to deflate, warm cum trickling from Magnus’s hole. Magnus couldn’t help the soft moan that spilled from his lips as Alec gently pulled his still swollen knot from Magnus’s slick ass.

He hadn’t gone down all the way, but Magnus was still slick enough that it came out with very little pain.

Magnus shivered. A mixture of cum and slick was spilling down his thighs, and when he stood properly, steadying himself on Alec’s shoulders, his legs were wobbly and stiff.

He stumbled slightly, but Alec caught him. Alec was a little sore himself, but less so.

“You want me to carry you?” he asked devilishly, grinning at his omega.

Magnus laughed. “No, I’m good for now. Thank you, though.” He reached over and turned off the water, groaning slightly as he stretched his legs, the movement causing a little more slick to trickle down his thighs.

He stepped out of the shower, beckoning for Alec to follow.

Most of the sweat had been washed away by the warm water, but they cleaned up the rest, wiping the mess they’d made from their skin.

Alec threw on an old pair of sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. He felt a little sore, but in the _good_ way, his muscles loose and relaxed.

Magnus emerged from his bedroom with a soft smile, hair dry and soft-looking, and having apparently decided to go the opposite way that Alec had on clothes.

He was only wearing a large, overly baggy T-shirt. It was long and baggy, swallowing up Magnus’s lithe frame and dropping down almost to his knees. Alec recognized it as one of his old sleep shirts- it had hung loosely off his frame much like it was hanging off Magnus’s, even if Alec was taller, but it was comfortable. It probably smelled like Alec, too, come to think of it.

There was something very hot about Magnus wearing his clothes.

(Not to mention it _really_ showed off his long legs.)

Magnus grinned. “So,” he said cheekily, clearly knowing exactly what Alec was thinking as his eyes raked up and down the omega. “Breakfast?”

“Breakfast,” Alec agreed after a beat. “I can make pancakes.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Magnus said, laughing. “I can make something. Or we could go to that little café down the road-”

Alec walked forward and pecked his forehead with a little kiss, arms sliding around his waist. “I want to,” he said, eyes warm. “Besides, no offense, but I’m a better cook than you.”

Magnus gasped in fake offense. “Take that back, Alexander!”

Alec laughed. “Nope,” he said, pulling away and starting towards the kitchen. “One time you nearly destroyed my microwave because you forgot to put milk in your oatmeal.”

“So?” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “That doesn’t mean I can’t make toast!”

“Blackened toast.” Alec snorted, walking into the kitchen. Magnus followed, still protesting but without any real heat or conviction.

“Well… maybe I like it like that!”

“No, you like it lightly browned,” Alec said absently, looking around the cabinets for the pan he needed. “Besides, I just wanna do something nice for you.”

Magnus bit back a smile. “Well, you did something nice for me in the shower,” he pointed out slyly.

Alec rolled his eyes, a very light blush settling on his cheeks. “That was nice for both of us,” he said.

“And breakfast isn’t nice for you?”

Alec laughed. “You know what I mean,” he said. “And I know you like pancakes.”

“Yes, I do,” Magnus admitted.

“Well, then,” Alec grinned, “Sit back and let me make you breakfast.”

Magnus smiled, biting his lip slightly and slipping into a stool. He looked rather pleased and sweet, despite having “lost” the argument.

The atmosphere was relaxed and happy as Alec busied himself looking for ingredients, humming softly, trading light banter with his mate.

The comfortable feeling was shattered by a loud, insistent series of knocks on the door.

* * *

When the Games were over, Isabelle walked out and looked around. She was an alpha, and her mother always insisted she go in and claim some omega.

She never did, of course.

She’d hooked up with betas and alphas and even the occasional omega during the Games, but she’d never claimed anyone. She didn’t feel the need to, nor did she have any interest of forcing herself on someone.

Isabelle always came out of the Games and searched for the people she knew- they rarely all stuck together during the Games, as they were always released in different places and the facility was a maze. But afterwards, she always met up with Magnus, Simon, and Maia. Clary and Jace would often come to give them a ride, if they didn’t already have one. Alec always had his car with him, and he always left before they could see him.

Isabelle knew her big brother always took the Games hard, preferring to go home and shower and shut himself away for the day. She’d be there to drag him out of it the next day.

But for now, it was time to find the others.

 

She met up with Simon and Maia without a problem. Alec’s car was, predictably, gone, and Clary and Jace had already texted to say they’d be there in a minute.

But Magnus wasn’t there.

 

And then it had been almost an hour. Isabelle was starting to get worried.

“Do you guys have any of idea where he might’ve gone?” she asked, lips twisting into a frown.

“Maybe he caught a ride with Alec,” Jace suggested.

“No, you know Mr. Grumpypants,” Clary said, frowning. “He always wants to be alone after the Games.”

“Yeah, but he’s totally smitten with Magnus,” Maia pointed out. “If the guy asked, I’m pretty sure Alec would do almost anything.”

Isabelle sighed. “All the worse, then. After the Games, he probably wouldn’t trust himself alone with Magnus. Which is ridiculous, of course, but… my brother’s a worrier.”

“Besides, Magnus knew we would be here to give him a ride,” Jace said. “So why would he ask anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Isabelle said, frustrated. “But we can’t find him anywhere!”

“Why don’t we just ask one of the officials?” Simon piped up, blinking.

They turned to look at him.

“What? We have to sign out to leave, remember? They might know.”

“That’s… actually a good idea,” Jace said, sounding extremely surprised.

“You’re welcome,” Simon said cheerfully. “But don’t worry, I’m sure Magnus is fine. He’s a tough guy, he probably just… beat someone up in the parking lot or something, I don’t know.”

 “Yes, because _that_ sounds like Magnus,” Clary said dryly. “Randomly beating some stranger up.”

“I mean, if they were being rude,” Maia said.

“True enough,” Clary agreed.

“Well, I never said they were a stranger. Maybe he punched out that Sebastian guy!” Simon said.

“Back on topic!” Isabelle said loudly, cutting them off. “ _We need to find Magnus._ ”

“Alright, alright,” Clary said, raising her hands. She didn’t sound too concerned. “But Simon’s right. He’s probably fine.”

Isabelle wasn’t convinced. She had a feeling something was different. Something big.

Something was wrong.

 

They ventured back towards the main entrance, looking around for any sign of life. It was still open, even though the Games were closed, for paperwork and staff and clean-up and such.

The others lingered outside as Isabelle went in.

Isabelle approached a tired-looking man in a gray uniform with the Games logo on it. He was sitting behind a desk just inside the door, looking rather like he didn’t want to be here. His nameplate said _Raj._

“ _Hey,_ ” Isabelle said, a little sharper than she meant to, catching his attention as she walked up.

He sighed. “How may I help you?”

She took a deep breath, calming herself. It wasn’t this guy’s fault that she was worried.

“Our friend, he- we haven’t seen him since the Games ended,” Isabelle said, a little of her anxiety over this leaking into her voice. “We were wondering…”

Raj’s face softened a fraction. “You wanted to know if I could tell you when he left?”

Isabelle nodded. “His name is Magnus Bane,” she said. “He’s an omega.”

A little bit of surprise flashed over Raj’s face. He hesitated. “I can’t give you any personal information, such as where he lives, or his mate’s name,” he said firmly.

“I already know that,” Isabelle said, slightly irritated, “And he doesn’t have a mate.” Her voice took a hint of pleading. “I just need to know if he left safely.”

Raj sighed, but he didn’t look too annoyed. “Alright,” he said. “What was his name again?”

“Magnus Bane,” Isabelle repeated, leaning forward in anticipation.

Raj typed for a moment, looking intently at the screen. After a moment, his face fell slightly. “I’m sorry about your friend,” he said. “He got mated. He’s probably with his alpha.”                  

“What?!” Isabelle breathed, face going pale.

“He left early this morning with an alpha.” He squinted at the screen. “It says here he’d gone into heat.”

Isabelle’s face was practically pure white, her eyes wide and horrified.

 _Heat._ No. No, in heat, Magnus couldn’t have… he couldn’t have protected himself.

“What’s their name? What alpha took him?” Isabelle practically demanded.

“I can’t tell you,” Raj said. “It’s classified information.”

Isabelle wanted to _scream_ at him. Demand the name, an address, anything to get her friend back. But what would she even do?

“ _Please,_ ” she said. “He’s my friend.”

“Look, kid,” Raj said, sighing, “I can’t. I could lose my job. And even if I could, there’s nothing you can do for your friend. He’s someone else’s omega now.”

“He belongs to _no one,_ ” she hissed.

Raj shook his head, not saying anything else.

Isabelle clenched her jaw and spun on one heel, practically throwing the door open and marching outside.

What _could_ she do?

If Magnus had an alpha now, then… legally, they could do pretty much anything they wanted to him. There was little protection for omegas under the law. And Magnus may be tough, but he was bonded to whoever this was for _life._ There was a chance he was even _pregnant._

The thought of her friend, so full of life and happiness and potential, so strong and intelligent and independent, being forced to be some asshole’s stay-at-home housewife made her blood boil.

The mistreatment of omegas was awful enough, but imagining it first-hand, affecting one of her best friends…

She shivered, anger, fear, and horror fighting in her chest.

She saw her friends look up, alerted by her clicking heels on the stone.

They saw her face, furious and pale and worried, and their faces went from amused and vaguely concerned to extremely worried.

“Izzy, what is it?” Simon asked, tilting his head.

There was a long beat as Isabelle struggled for words.

“…Magnus got mated,” Isabelle finally choked out, voice quiet and horrified. “He went into heat. There was an alpha… I… I don’t know where he is.”

“What?” Simon asked, face paling considerably.

Clary leaned against her car as if she’d just lost her balance. “Magnus…?”

“What the hell?” Jace practically demanded. “He- you can’t… what the hell?”

“We need to find him,” Maia said, eyes determined and hard. Her fists were clenched and shaking. “This alpha, do we know anything about them?”

“No,” Isabelle said reluctantly. “Just that they claimed Magnus.”

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” Maia said, voice calm and steely, barely cracking to show the fright beneath. “Alec’s a cop, right?” Isabelle nodded. “Good. We’ll need his help. If we can get the records, we can find the guy’s name and address. From there, well…” she grimaced. “Alec’s a cop. He can probably help us hide a body, right?”

“Maia,” Clary exclaimed, eyebrows flying up.

Maia glared. “What? Do you have a better idea? Whoever this person is, they have the cards here. If they want to, they can _own_ Magnus. Not only that, but they’ve bonded to him. They could use that against him if they’re still alive.” She looked around at them, no expression on her beautiful face. “And I don’t know about you, but I don’t plan on letting Magnus stay in the hands of whatever sick-o claimed him when he couldn’t say no.”

Simon hesitated for a moment, then nodded, something determined flashing in his eyes. “I’m in,” he said, voice firmer than any of them had ever heard it.

Isabelle nodded without hesitation. “Me, too.”

“Izzy,” Jace said, hesitating. “We’re talking about killing someone here.”

Isabelle stared at him for a moment. “If it were me or Alec, would you hesitate?”

“But you’re alphas-” Jace began to argue, but she cut him off.

“ _Would you hesitate?”_

“…No,” Jace admitted.

“Then we’re damn well not hesitating for Magnus. He’s family, too.”

Jace bit his lip, but nodded. “Fine,” he said. “I’m in.”

Clary looked around them. “This is crazy,” she said. “This is crazy.”

They all stared.

She sighed. “I’m in,” she said. “Of course I’m in. That doesn’t mean it’s not crazy.”

“Well, we need to go to Alec’s, then,” Maia said, chin high. “I’ll drive.”

“It’s my van,” Simon protested, but she waved him aside, walking ahead towards it.

They split off, Clary and Jace going to their own car and Isabelle following Simon and Maia.

This evening had taken an interesting turn.

 

It didn’t take them long to drive to Alec’s apartment when they were all driving at probably dangerous speeds.

The apartment was- or had been- shared by Alec and Magnus, which only lent to the depressing yet resolute atmosphere as they approached the door.

“Who’s gonna break the news to him?” Simon whispered.

“I will,” Isabelle stated, lips tightening. She raised a fist to knock, but Maia stepped forward and pounded on the door loudly.

“ _Open up, Lightwood!”_ she yelled.

When he didn’t answer after a minute or so, Isabelle sighed and pulled out her key.

“Why didn’t you use that right away?” Jace asked. “And… wait, why don’t _I_ have a key?”

“You don’t have a key because you’re an irresponsible little shit,” Isabelle said. “And I was hoping Alec would answer on his own.”

She unlocked the door and tossed it open, practically marching inside, determined to find Alec. The others trailed after, Simon closing the door after them.

“Alec!” Isabelle called. “This is important.”

“What is it?” Alec sighed, sounding annoyed as he emerged from the direction of the kitchen.

He looked odd- a little flushed, and only wearing sweatpants.

“Magnus is in trouble,” Isabelle said. “Big trouble.”

Alec looked confused.

“Alec, he was mated. At the Games. We can’t find him anywhere.” Isabelle tried to break the news as gently as possible, knowing this had the potential to devastate her brother.

“What?” Alec blurted out.

“We can’t find him, but don’t worry, we have a plan.”

“We’re gonna find the asshole that claimed Magnus and kill him,” Maia said bluntly. “You’re a cop. You’ll help, right?”

Alec blinked, absorbing this information. “I… no. I-”

“What?!” several of them demanded at once.

“You won’t help us?” Maia asked, furious.

“He’s fine-” Alec began to explain, but he was cut off.

“He’s _not_ fine. He’s with an alpha, he was _taken against his will-_ ”

“No, I mean he’s _fine,_ he’s really-”

“-what, just because he’s an omega-?”

“Of course not!”

Someone trudged in from the other room. “Why are we arguing?” Magnus asked, sounding a little sleepy.

Everyone fell silent, all of Alec’s visitors staring in shock.

Magnus looked… actually, he looked _good._ His hair looked fluffy and unstyled, his face bare of the usual flourishes of makeup. He wore only a too-large t-shirt which hung off of him, exposing his collarbone and shoulder, and very clearly showing the hickeys on his neck.

He looked utterly _relaxed,_ too, entire body loose and soft as he padded towards Alec, leaning against him. He looked over at them, raising his eyebrows.

“What’s up?” he asked, completely casual.

There was a moment of continued silence.

“Well,” Alec said, sounding… actually a little amused. “They just burst in here and told me all about their plan to murder someone.”

“Ooh, murder! Do tell,” Magnus said, clearly interested. He probably didn’t think they were serious.

“Magnus!” Simon practically squeaked, finding his voice. He launched forward, wrapping Magnus in a hug.

Magnus awkwardly hugged back, clearly unsure but warm anyway.

Simon squeezed gently for a moment, before letting go. He paused, sniffing the air. “Wait, you smell like Alec. A _lot_ like Alec. And… _oh!”_

He jumped back, seeming slightly alarmed, but after a moment, he began to grin.

“What?” Maia asked, crossing her arms.

“Wait, should _I_ tell them?” Simon asked, looking over at Magnus and Alec. They only gave him a bewildered look.

“ _What?”_ Maia demanded.

“What’s going _on_ here?” Isabelle asked in a similarly irate tone.

“ _They’re_ mated!” Simon blurted out, grin spreading across his face. “Congratulations! You two have been pining for _years._ ”

Magnus said, “Thanks,” sounding a little bemused, at the same time Alec said, “Wait, you _knew?_ ”

Maia eyed Alec. “You claimed Magnus while he was in heat?” she asked, voice a little dangerous.

“No,” Magnus interjected quickly. “Well, yes. But we talked about it. Alec had my full consent.”

“Talked about it _while_ - _”_

“No,” Alec said, “Of _course_ not.”

“Wait. Why did you go into heat during the games? Don’t you keep track of your cycle?” Maia asked, turning to Magnus.

“Well, yes,” Magnus said, looking away with a small shrug. “But I only snuck in enough heat-blockers for three days. And I gave away my last day to… someone in need.”

“Who?” Jace asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

“A little girl, if you must know,” Magnus said flatly. “She was only a teenager, and she was about to go into heat. I was hardly going to leave her there alone.”

“Well, you did the right thing,” Clary said, frowning. “But how did…. _this,”_ she gestured between them awkwardly, “happen?”

“What _I_ would like to know is who’s murder you were planning,” Magnus said, clearly changing the subject.

“Doesn’t matter,” Simon squeaked.

“Yeah, it’s pretty much irrelevant now,” Jace said, rolling his eyes.

Alec raised his eyebrows.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the others. “We couldn’t find you after the Games,” she told Magnus. “We got worried, and asked the authorities if you’d left. When they said you’d been mated while in heat…” She shrugged. “We decided to find whatever alpha had taken advantage of you and kill them.”

Maia nodded sharply. “And we needed Alec’s help to find out their name and address, and possibly some help on not getting caught. Because he’s a cop.”

Magnus stared for a moment.

“I can’t tell if that’s well-thought-out, or completely reckless and thoughtless,” Alec said, but he sounded impressed.

“You were going to kill someone for me? Like, actually kill someone?” Magnus asked, sounding both touched and slightly confused.

Alec shrugged. “Babe, I’m pretty sure everyone here would kill someone for you.”

He glanced around for a moment, then cleared his throat awkwardly. “I mean, any of us would probably kill someone for… anyone else here. Because. We’re friends.”

Magnus beamed at him.

“ _Babe?”_ whispered Jace, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“Don’t worry, I’d planned on giving you the kill shot,” Isabelle said cheerfully.

Magnus turned his grin to her. “Much appreciated, darling.”

“So wait, you two are definitely mated, then?” Clary asked.

Magnus tugged down the corner of his shirt that had been wrapped around his shoulder, exposing the Bondmark on his collarbone.

“Huh,” Clary said. “And you’re both… you’re both cool with this?”

“Yes,” they said in unison, raising their eyebrows at her.

“Okay,” she said, spreading her palms in mock-defeat. “As long as you’re both happy.”

“So to be clear, you won’t be killing Alec?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“Probably not. I mean, if he hurts you-” Maia began, but Alec raised his hands in mock surrender.

“I wouldn’t,” he interrupted, jaw set seriously. “Ever.”

Maia sighed, shoulders relaxing. “Yeah, I know,” she admitted begrudgingly. “Doesn’t mean I can’t give you a hard time.”

 “Well, we were going to make breakfast, initially,” Magnus said, clapping his hands together. “How about instead we all head to Taki’s? Breakfast with friends?”

“Shit, I think I left all the pancake ingredients out,” Alec said, frowning.

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully. “It’s _fine,_ Alexander. We can clean it later.”

“Taki’s sounds good,” Simon said, beaming.

“We could stay here and have pancakes,” Jace said hopefully. Pancakes were his favorite breakfast food.

“Sorry, we don’t have enough pancake mix,” Magnus said, not sounding that sorry.

“Taki’s sounds good,” Clary agreed cheerfully.

“Okay,” Alec said. “But, uh, I should probably go get dressed.” He glanced over at Magnus, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “ _We._ We should get dressed.”

Magnus glanced down and bit his lip slightly, suddenly realizing what he was wearing. He’d been aware, of course, but somehow it hadn’t registered that he was mostly naked- no, _worse_ than mostly naked, the way this shirt drooped over his collarbones and hung to his thighs was practically _provocative._ Which, a while ago, had been exactly why he’d worn it.

But now he was very… _exposed_ in front of his friends.

Not that he thought they’d judge him or do anything untoward, but… it still left him feeling a little more vulnerable than he’d like.

He blushed slightly, tugging at the shirt’s hem. “Yes,” he said, keeping his voice steady and light. “We should go get dressed.”

Ignoring the slightly teasing and amused looks from his friends, Magnus quickly retreated to his bedroom (soon to be _their_ bedroom as he had the bigger room) and Alec followed close behind.

 

“Okay. So. Magnus and Alec are a thing now. Cool.” Simon said into the awkward silence, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Jace gave him an unimpressed stare, but Clary grinned. “I know, right?” she said. “I mean I kind of got that vibe from them, but I wasn’t sure if I was just reading into it or not.”

“Definitely not,” Isabelle laughed. “Alec’s been into Magnus since we were kids. When they first met Alec _never_ shut up about him. He was always going on about some kid he’d met in class.” She dropped her voice in a loose imitation of Alec. “ _He’s so pretty, Izzy. And he’s really funny. And he’s so cool!”_

Maia laughed. “Oh my god, Magnus was exactly the same way,” she said. She’d known Magnus longer than any of them had, as they’d been in the same foster home for a while. “But I didn’t think it was this serious. And honestly, I didn’t think Alec felt the same way.”

“If you knew Magnus felt the same way, why were you so mad whe-?” Jace began, but Maia cut him off.

“Because even if Magnus liked him, it would still be fucking _rape_ if he’d been in heat when he’d asked for Alec to claim him,” she hissed.

Jace held his hands up in mock-defeat, backing down. “Okay,” he said placatingly. She glared at him.

Thankfully, at that moment they were interrupted Magnus and Alec emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed and laughing between themselves.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long to get to Taki’s. They’d all loaded into Simon’s van and Clary’s car- Maia in the front of Simon’s van, Magnus and Alec pressed close together in the back, and Isabelle in the front of Clary’s car with Jace exiled to the back.

They all filed into the restaurant, talking and laughing until they were seated at a table in the back.

As they all crowded into the booth, Jace observed his friends.

Everything seemed pretty normal, like any other night where they all hung out and got dinner together.

But his brother.

Alec was leaning back in the booth, eyes sparkling as he laughed at something Magnus had said. He looked more relaxed and happy than Jace had ever seen him, one arm slung around Magnus’s waist, the omega practically pressed up against his side, head resting on Alec’s shoulder with ease.

Jace had been… hostile to Magnus at first. He’d seen the other boy (for they had been only boys at the time) as a threat. Alec was _his_ best friend, no one else’s.

After all, up until then, he’d been essentially Alec’s favorite person, the most important person in his life. Only Isabelle was at the same level, and she was his little sister.

But then Magnus Bane waltzed in and suddenly Alec’s attention was going somewhere else.

He still cared about Jace, of course, but… did he care about Magnus more?

And besides, Magnus was… loud. Strong, outspoken, unafraid to fight. That wasn’t necessarily _bad,_ but it was unnerving. Especially when combined with his rather lavish fashion style. He was intimidating, and Jace did _not_ like that. He liked being intimidating, not intimidated.

Eventually, he’d gotten over it. He’d figured that he was Alec’s brother, and no one was ever going to be more important than him and Izzy. And Magnus wasn’t all bad when you got to know him- he had a great sense of humor, for one, and was willing to team up for pranks.

But looking at them now, he couldn’t help but feel like he was no longer the most important person in Alec’s life.

The way Magnus was snuggled against him, casually relaxing in his arms in a way that seemed out-of-character for the ever-poised and dangerous-looking omega, said it all. The way Alec looked at him with an overwhelming amount of love and affection, the way he leaned into his touch said it all.

Really, the Bondmark peeking out of Magnus’s collar said it all.

Maybe Jace didn’t like Magnus that much. Maybe he didn’t like Alec with the omega that much. But if Magnus made him happy, then he wouldn’t butt in.

Besides, watching them like this, curled close together and happy, he could hardly be angry. Not really.

He watched as Alec casually scented Magnus, dropping his head into the omega’s neck to nuzzle against his Mark for a moment. Magnus arched into the touch with a pleased little smile, and Jace had to look away, feeling like he was intruding in their moment of intimacy.

Alec really had moved on.

 

Alec noticed Jace staring.

He knew that Jace didn’t approve. Even if Jace wasn’t going to say anything, Alec knew.

But he was past giving a fuck, at this point. He loved Jace like a brother, but Jace could get over it. Magnus was here to stay, and Alec loved Magnus. He didn’t need Jace’s approval, even if he would've appreciated it.

 _Besides,_ he thought, glancing down at Magnus, who was still curled against him and laughing at something Simon had said, _he had everything he needed._

And he did.

Sure, it wasn’t over- they still needed to tell Alec’s parents, still needed to talk about the possibility that Magnus was carrying their child.

But right now, that didn’t matter.

With Magnus, his mate, in his arms- or rather, under the one arm that was draped around his shoulders- and his family and friends surrounding him… he felt at peace.

Happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol unnecessary shower sex i know but i just.... it felt right? idk
> 
> also okay so i changed it a little so that they were roommates (oh my god they were _roommates_ ) because it made more sense in the story?? so yeah that happened sorry if you were thrown off
> 
> also: yet another drabble i will probably never write... maia's backstory. wondering why her immediate reaction was "kill the alpha"? yeah, well, some her show (and book, a bit? maybe? idk) backstory translates. i don't actually have a concrete _thing_ but what was in my head when i was writing this was something along the lines of: jordan, an ex-boyfriend of hers, claimed her/tried to claim her without consent and attacked her, so she like, killed him in self-defense, and never told anyone. except maybe luke and magnus, two trusted friends (although luke is more a father figure than friend?).  
>  maia is one of my favorite characters, tbh, and i just... she's Fierce and beautiful and she's a goddess, tbh. strong as hell, kicking ass and looking gorgeous doing it. also, one of the only actually sensible people in the show lol
> 
> also i'm not super satisfied with this, especially the abrupt ending and part with jace at the end. i mean, lol I don’t like jace tbh, but I don’t think he’s like, evil either. I tried to portray him how I see him in canon: self-centered, well-meaning, and kind of a dick, but he does care about alec. on some level, anyway. I mean, I guarantee if there was a choice between clary or alec he’d choose clary without hesitation, even in canon, but he’s not necessarily a bad person… just not a very good one, either. i mean he is kind of a huge dick to alec in canon. (to be clear, alec does still love jace- as a brother and a brother only- he's just disappointed and a little angry ~~like me lol~~ )  
> also i’m lowkey still pissed about the whole dom situation which has _not_ helped my feelings towards jace lmao. i mean i know they're not the same person but eh what can you do  
>  basically i don't hate jace but,,, don't like him either,,, and i stand by this
> 
> anyway so lol i hate this but i also love it and it's my child so
> 
>  **NEXT CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY:** alec courting magnus the way he deserves + malec fluff (and maybe smut because god knows i'm a sucker for writing smut), maryse and robert, and discussions of the possibility that magnus is pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

>  **alternative titles:** "I Hate My Entire Writing Style: Please Give Me Positive Attention!" "Abrupt Endings and Projecting My Sexuality: the Musical!" and "Let Me Write Things That Don't Make Sense, Damn It, Brain! Stop Picking Everything Apart!" (+Bonus: "Okay So I've Been Working On This For Like Six Months, So Please, Someone... Enjoy It")
> 
> i'm probably going to add another chapter or two? but idk when, sorry  
> (also, thinking about writing a clalec brotp thing, because honestly i'd love to know what clary thinks about all this)  
> the next chapter will be some more morning after goodness + everyone's reactions to this. possibly a bonus third chapter that includes maryse and robert freaking out! or maybe that will be in the second one. who knows. not me! haha i'm trash and i don't know what i'm doing
> 
> also; i know half of this doesn't even make sense. i mean, plot holes everywhere, they probably should have talked more, and let's be honest, there was probably a way out of this without them basically getting married? but to be fair, they _really_ wanted to get married anyway... okay so honestly, i'm only like half satisfied with this, but i've rewritten it like four times and i've been working on it for ages, and despite my perfectionist ways i think this is the best it's going to get. so... just roll with it, okay? let me have my dumb a/b/o au 
> 
> i mean the whole thing has a lot more story potential than i'm ever going to explore? i mean like i could totally have stretched this into like, at least ten to fifteen chapters, but i didn't. because a) ain't nobody got time for that, b) ain't nobody got _inspiration_ for that, and c) ain't nobody got _**motivation**_ for that ("nobody" meaning me)
> 
> [here's my tumblr or whatever](https://kinky-bird.tumblr.com/)
> 
> okay, bird out  
> see y'all in hell


End file.
